Heartbreak is Only the Beginning
by stef1416
Summary: Smart and stubborn Evelyn Forbes soon moves back to the mysterious and very different Mystic Falls than what she remembers. She meets a mysterious man that she knows is dangerous, but just cant stop herself from getting all caught up in it. full sum insd.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyyy! Everyone that is a Damon loverrr i hope you will loveee this story. Ive been thinking about this for awhile now, just getting the plot all settled and nowww i want to post it. I have about 8 chapters done now, soo if you want me to keep posting, YOU have to keep reviewing :) **

**This story starts before the episode Kill or be Killed in the first season, and just introduces who Evie is and all. **

**Summary: **

**Smart and stubborn Evelyn Forbes soon moves back to the mysterious and very different Mystic Falls than what she remembers. Her mother, Sheriff Forbes and sister, Caroline are beyond glad that she is back with them. Even though she absolutely hates Mystic Falls her thoughts and feelings soon turn upside down when she meets a mysterious man. She knows that he's dangerous, but that doest stop her from getting all caught up in the events going on in Mystic Falls. Evie thought she was just a normal girl that dropped out of college, but now she learns that someone wants her and isn't going to give up until he gets her. **

**Character synopsis:**

**Evelyn Forbes- Age 18, Moved out with her father and dropped out of college and moved back with her mother and sister. **

**Parents: Jason and Liz Forbes (divorced)**

**Siblings: Caroline (age 17)**

**Appearance: long blonde hair, blue eyes, tall and average. (similar to Caroline)**

**Pictures and banners on my profile :)**

I do not own any of the characters except Evie! No copyright intended!

**Here it is!**

* * *

Heartbreak is Only the Beginning

Prologue

_I knew moving back here was going to be a problem._

As I stared at his tousled black hair and peaceful face I couldn't quite come up with a reason to leave. He changed the place I hated to the place I loved, for bringing us together. Even though I know he's not 100% committed to _us_, I do know that he loves me and would do anything for me. I understand what happened in his past and how he could never fully let go of her or the new look a like. But I do know that I will do everything that I can in my heart to make sure he's not hurt again.

"I know I'm sexy, but this is kind of creepy." He mumbled smiling lazily and opening his eyes. His bright blue, memorizing eyes caused my heart to speed up and my face to smile shyly. Even though his ego is extremely high, there is another side of _Damon Salvatore._

_

* * *

_**Review if you want to read moreee! LOVE YOU ALL**


	2. Chapter 2: Reacquainting

**Hey! I want to thank the two awesome people that reviewed my prologue: xoxobianca and Kayla! Thank you guys so much! So this is chapter one, and its not as long as the next few i've written, but its a start :) Now remember pictures and all the goodies are on my photobucket and you can find it on my profilee :)**

**Okay, and if i dont have Caroline or any of the characters up to part and behavior pleaseee let me know! I'll fix it and make it better :)**

**ENJOY**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Reacquainting_

"Evie?" Liz Forbes or known to me as my mother said. I smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I stay here?" I asked sheepishly, knowing I should have called first. Her eyebrows raised but she moved out of the doorway to let me in. "I'm sorry for not calling first, but I just didn't really think about it at the time."

"Oh, that's fine. Uh, well," Liz led me to the living room and she took a seat. I sat next to her. "Why are you in Mystic Falls?"

"I just got sick of dad and ,um, his friend. It was always weird and I missed you mom. Caroline too." I said meeting her eyes. "I should've stayed here." I admitted. She looked choked up and brought me into a hug.

"You can always stay here, Evie." She sniffed and brought me out to look at. "Wow, you've really grown up."

Its been two years since my parents got a divorce because of my dads knowledge that he liked…men. It was weird. I was 16 at the time and Caroline was 15. Let's just say I was in my 'I hate Mom' stage and moved with my dad and his… boyfriend, to New York. It was great not having a mom caring so much, and a dad and his boyfriend too caught up in each other to pay attention to me. But then after a year and a half my dad started completely ignoring me, that's when I got sick of it. I decided to move back with my mom and sister, even though I hated Mystic Falls.

So, yes, I guess I've grown up. I'm now 18. I still have my long blonde hair and big blue eyes, but I've gotten taller. 5'8". My womanly curves became more pronounced and you can say I'm average, not skinny as a rail.

"Yeah." I smiled and noticed the wrinkles around her eyes and forehead. Her job and the divorce definitely aged her…

Her eyes all of a sudden narrowed at me. "Wait. What about college?" Oh butter nuggets... **(AN: my own phrase I use :P)**.

"Oh, well you know. So how's Caroline?" I tried changing the subject.

"Evelyn?" Liz stood up and looked at me. I stood up too, not liking being looked down on.

"I thought I could skip a year to get my head on straight. I'm still not sure what I want to do." I shrugged and hoped she wouldn't go crazy on me like she did in high school.

She took a deep breath and sighed. "One year." I nodded and smiled. "Caroline hates me." She whipped out of nowhere.

My smile instantly dropped. "What? Why?"

"She says I work too much and that I don't act like her mother. I do feed her and put clothes on her back though, don't I?" She rubbed a hand down her face. "I don't know what to do. And plus she's hardly home anymore."

"Its okay, mom. I'll talk to her."

After my mom helped me unload my car, which was about 4 suitcases and 2 boxes, she told me my old room was still unused, and left for the station.

My room was the exact same as I remember it from 2 years ago. The same blue walls and white curtains. Before I started unpacking my clothes, I put up my knick knacks and photos frames around the room. It almost looked like my room…but I was missing something.

I looked around and that's when I noticed it seemed I had more walking room… I looked at my bed and gasped. It was a TWIN bed. Not my huge queen bed like before. I made some angry noise in the back of my throat and stomped off to Caroline's room. I pushed open the door and **THERE AND BEHOLD**, _MY_ queen bed!

I walked back to my room knowing I could never bring it back to my room without some sort of help.

After hunting down some sheets for my bed and unpacking everything into my dresser and closet, I plopped down onto my bed exhausted. My head lazily flopped to look at my clock and noticed it was 5 p.m. Shouldn't Caroline be home from school?

I grumbled to myself and decided to make dinner for Caroline and me, since my mom had the night shift tonight.

I was chopping up onions for the hot dogs when I heard the front door open and close. I set down the knife carefully, because I hated knives, and made my way to the front hall excited.

I turned the corner and saw the familiar blonde taking off her boots. She definitely looked different from the last time I saw her. Caroline was tall like me, skinny like usual, and had boobs. Wow, she only wore training bras last time I saw her.

"Hello?" I said in a low voice so it would sound like a man. I know weird, right? But it was always our little joke for some reason. Caroline whipped around so fast it didn't look human and growled? I raised a brow at her, "You don't recognize your own sister Care bear?" I smiled stepping closer.

Caroline's eyes got huge and rushed to me. "Oh my god, Evie! What are you doing here?" She smiled and stepped back.

"Well I decided to come stay here, since dad's house is a bit…crowded." I shrugged.

"Oh, I bet." She sighed and then put on a happy face. "Is that hot dogs?" She sniffed.

"Yep." I smiled. "Your favorite."

"Your awesome, Evie." She giggled and followed me to the kitchen.

Taking a bite of my hot dog Caroline asked, "So I thought you were going to college?"

I swallowed. "I am, but in a year. I still don't know what I'm going to be." I laughed. "Like always. Have you thought about your future job?"

Caroline looked down at her hot dog and frowned. "No, not really."

"Why not Care? You only have one more year of school left. You need to start planning."

"I- I know. It just really hasn't been on my mind." Care sighed.

"I'm surprised. I remember mom was pestering me about it in my freshmen year." I laughed remembering my mom telling me to be a lawyer or something with a good pay.

"Well, not to me." Care said bitterly. I glanced up at her sudden change of mood. "She's hardly around because of her job and because of all the…uh, animal attacks going on. It feels like I live here by myself."

I frowned, realizing that Caroline was really upset about this. "Tell her that and maybe she'll get less hours or something. And you have me here now. We can hang out." I smiled nudging her hand on the table. Her hand was freezing. "Woah! Want me to turn up the heat?" I glanced at her frantic looking eyes.

"Uh, no, I just have… bad circulation?" It sounded more like a question.

"Okay…" I frowned suspiciously and took another bite of my hotdog, watching her from the corner of my eye.

After eating and cleaning up dinner, we got in our pj's and had a movie night, like good time sake.

_Dear Diary,_

_I have my family back and the people that I love. I know Caroline is acting strange and different, and I'm determined to find out what changed about her. I also plan on getting my mom and sister back on track again. Mystic Falls….I hate this place, but what the hell. Where else am I suppose to go? I hope I made the right choice in moving here. Night :D_

* * *

**What'd ya think? Good? Bad? Revieww! :)**

**P.S. i cant wait for the next episode tomorrow! I'm so exciteddd! I've been hating the last 2 weeks without my Damon ;P lol**


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends

**Hey everyonee! The new episode was awesomeee! Except i hate how Damon was soooo touchy touchy with Elena and how Stefan stupidly is now stuck in the tomb with Katherine. But its not like i can change it(i wish). lol Anywayss i'm planning out chapter 9 right now which is based on this latest episode, but i decided to change the ending so it fits in with my story more. So here is chapter 2 and i hope you like it!**

**Oh, before i forget here is a shout out to all those awesome people that i love sooo much that reviewed.**

**xoxobianca- Thanks for reviewing again! And here's the chapter with Damon in it! Enjoy:)**

**justareader13- I'm sooo glad you like it so far! And thank you for telling me the truth about if i got the characters just right. I know they should never ever delay the show that long again! Its tortureee! Chapter 2 goes into a bit more depth on Evie's character, i hope you like it!**

**Lina- Thanks for liking Evie so muchh! And thats what i thought! Why didn't Caroline ever have a relative involved with the story, so i decided to make my own! lol p.s. I love long reviews:P**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

**New Friends**

"So where can I find a job?" I asked my mom and Caroline while sipping on my coffee the next morning.

"Well Mystic Grill always hires so…" My mom said getting her coffee from the pot.

"Yeah, I know some friends that work there." Caroline said. "Matt does, but only after school." She sighed almost sadly, but then put that fake smile back on. Caroline changed a lot these past years, I feel bad for not being there for her just because I hate little towns and there was nothing ever here to do with my life. And don't even get me started on my high school life. Torture.

"Okay, I'll head there today." I finished my coffee and stood up to get ready.

"Alright well I'm going. Bye girls." My mom kissed Care's cheek and mine and headed out the door.

"Mom's acting fine." I stated leaning against the doorway of the kitchen.

"Maybe she's actually trying since you're here." Caroline said and stood up, heading for her room. It almost sounded like she was jealous or something. I brushed it off knowing she acts before she thinks.

After Caroline left and I had the bathroom to myself, I took a nice calming shower and started to get ready. I slipped on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a blue t-shirt. Comparing Caroline and I, she's Miss. Fashion and I'm Miss. Simple.

I pulled into the Mystic Grills parking lot around noon and noticed it was almost empty since it was mostly the teens hang out. I climbed out of my car and headed for the familiar entrance. I walked into the same exact restaurant/bar/hang out, that I remembered from 2 years ago. I frowned remembering all the times I would sit in the corner booth reading or doing homework, anything to stay out of the house from my arguing parents.

There was a lot of people in work suits, probably on their lunch break, and some couples on lunch dates. No kids. I walked up to the bar where a guy was making a drink for an old man at the bar.

The guy's name tag said 'HI I'M TODD!' and he looked up when I took a seat . After putting the mans drink down, he headed for me.

"Hey, what can I get you?" He asked smiling.

"Hi, are you hiring?" I smiled, tucking my hair behind my ear. It's a nervous habit.

"Always are," He chuckled. And took out a sheet from underneath the counter and put it in front of me, along with a pen. "Here ya go. When your done just call me over." He smiled once more and walked back to the old man.

I picked up the pen and started on my application. Half way done I realized I needed my license, which was in my purse, in my car. Great…

I sighed and motioned to Todd that I'll be right back, he nodded. I walked out the door and to my car when a black 1967 Chevy Camaro speeded into the parking lot. I rolled my eyes at the stupid driver and searched my pockets for my keys. When I came up empty handed, I looked into the car window and saw them sitting on the seat. Really?

"You have got to be kidding me?" I asked myself in disbelief. "My fucking luck."

"It seems that you have a problem." A smooth males voice said from behind me.

I exhaled annoyed. "Yes, I actually-" My voice cut off when I turned around and saw a really, really sexy, hot, mysterious, guy with black hair and light blue eyes. "-do." I finished stupidly and blushing. "My keys are, um, in my car, that's locked, uh." My face heated up more. What the heck, I never blush.

"Ah. I see." He walked right up next to me and peered into my car. "Well, I have a clothes hanger in my car that should work." He smiled dashingly at me.

"Clothes hanger?" I questioned, raising a brow.

"Yep, for these rare moments." He smirked at me and walked to the Camaro. Oh HE owns the Camaro, so HE's the speedy, high ego driver.

Not 30 seconds later, he was back with a stretched out metal clothes hanger and the same smirk. I stepped back while he did the work of sticking it down the top of my door to push the unlock button. "So are you new in town? Never seen you around." The Speedy driver said.

"Well I moved back. I lived here two years ago, but decided to move back. I'm Evelyn Forbes, but you can call me Evie." I smiled. He stopped what he was doing and turned to me with a furrowed brow.

"Are you related to Caroline Forbes?" He asked looking me over, for resemblance.

"Yeah, I'm her older sister." I shrugged. "Do you know her?"

"Yes, as a matter a fact I do, we're friends, if you can call it that." He smirked and winked, going back to work.

I bit my lip. "And if I may ask, who are you?"

"Damon Salvatore." He smirked and I heard a click indicating my car was unlocked and Damon opened the door, taking the hanger. He fully turned towards me. "You look like Caroline, but of course, more beautiful." He smirked and I giggled?

"Thanks." It sounded a little unconvinced. "It was nice meeting you Damon and thanks for opening my car."

"No problem." I picked up my purse from the passenger seat and was about to close the door when his voice said, "Are you forgetting something?" I looked over to see a very smug looking Damon that was leaning against the front of my car.

"Uh…"

"Your keys…Evie." Damon shook his head. "You're a bit forgetful aren't you?" He said playfully.

I blushed at my stupidness. "Oh, right." I picked up my keys and slipped them into my pocket and closed the door.

I followed Damon into Mystic Grill and headed for my seat I was in before. My application was still there and I took a seat and started on my mission to find my wallet in my purse.

"Having more problems?" Damon said and I could practically here the amusement in his voice.

I plucked my wallet from my purse. "Nope. Not anymore, thank you." I smiled smugly at him, having a huge urge to stick my tongue out at him. I started filling out the form again.

"So you need a job?" I nodded. "And your living with Liz and Caroline?" I nodded. "And you find me so sexy?" I nodded. "And you're a monkey?" I nodded. "Your not listening to me are you?" I nodded. Then suddenly my pen was plucked from my fingers. I looked up and saw Damon scowling, twirling my pen in his fingers.

"Can I have my pen back?" He raised an eye brow. "Please?" He smiled but shook his head.

"Nope. "

"Why the hell not?" I asked. I couldn't believe how comfortable and playful I was being to this guy I barely know. It just felt like we already knew each other. Usually I would be totally shy and quiet around a guy, but with him it just feels natural.

"Let me buy you a drink." Damon suggested. I looked down embarrassed. "Come on what do you want?" he flagged down Todd and he came over. "I'll have a bourbon and Evie will have a…?" Damon looked at me.

I sighed. "Pepsi, please."

Once Todd walked away, I looked up at Damon who was smiling and trying not to laugh. "What?" I asked mad.

"How old are you Miss. Evie?" He smirked turned his stool to me.

"Why do you care?" I asked trying to avoid the question. "Maybe I just don't like drinking when its still light out."

Damon chuckled and had a twinkle in his eye like he knew something I didn't. "Well, that cant be it." Damon immediately brushed off my excuse. "You must be younger than 21, I see." Damon took a sip of his drink, when Todd set them down.

I grabbed my Pepsi and a took a sip. "I'm turning 19." I said quickly.

"Oh, well, you-"

"Evie!" Caroline yelled from a booth with people. She eyed Damon warily. "Come meet my friends."

"Okay." I smiled at her and turned back to Damon to see him shoot a glare at my sister. "Well I guess I got to go. I didn't even realize the time." I paused. "Todd!" He walked over and I handed him my application.

"My manager will get back to soon."

"Okay. Thanks." I smiled at him and stood up.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Another male voice said behind me. I turned around and saw a teenager with blondish/brownish hair and green eyes.

"Just talking to my new friend Evie Forbes, brother." Damon said putting an arm around my shoulder and smirked at the his brother.

"Haha," I shrugged off his arm. "Hi, I'm Caroline's older sister, Evie." I held out my hand and shook the teens.

"I'm Stefan Salvatore, Damon's brother. Caroline's been talking about you all day." He smiled politely.

"Oh," I gave Damon a look clearly saying 'why-didn't-you-tell-me-this-was-your-brother' and all he did was shrug and gulp down his bourbon. "All good things I hope."

"Of course."

"Okay, well, it was nice meeting you Damon." I smiled at him.

"You too, Evie. I'll see you around." He smirked and got up too, but not before winking.

I walked with Stefan to Caroline's booth of friends. Caroline stood up and looped arms with me. Stefan walked over to a pretty looking girl with long brown hair and put his arm around her. "Everyone this is my sister Evie." She smiled. "Evie this is Elena and Stefan, Bonnie, Elena's brother Jeremy, and Matt's over there working." She pointed to a blonde picking up dishes from the tables.

"Hi everyone." I smiled.

I laid in bed that night and got my diary from underneath my mattress. I know original spot, but oh well.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I went to the Mystic Grill to fill out a application to work there and that's when I met the mysterious and extremely sexy Damon Salvatore. He helped me get my car unlocked since I locked my keys in the car. Of course. It was weird. It seemed that I forgot how friendly people were in small towns. After I got over his extreme sexiness it felt like we've known each other for forever. We had a weird conversation after in the Grill and later I met all Caroline's friends. There was Stefan Salvatore (Damon's younger brother), Elena (Stefan's GF), Jeremy (Elena's Bro), Bonnie (pretty girl), and Matt(buss boy that means a lot to Caroline, but lost her chance). As you can see this was a day that I made new friends. Night._

_P.S. Damon's bringing SEXY BACK! Lol :P_

Once I put my diary back in its hiding spot and fell soundly asleep, I didn't know that someone was watching from behind my closet door. And I didn't know he laughed quietly while reading my last entry in my diary during the night. But if I did he would be dead.

* * *

**SOOOOO how was it? Good? Bad? Awesome? lol And how do you like her little diary entries? Should write them or not? **

**Okay so Damon is kind of hard to write because he's such a smart ass and all, but i want to know how YOU think i'm writing him! Is he in character?**

**REVIEW**

**stef1416 ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Kill or be Killed

**Hello everyonee! AHHH its snowinggg! ******** lol Anyways here is chapter 3 and its based on the episode kill or be killed! Now i really hope i got Damon's character right in this one. If not tell mee! **

**I wanna give a shout out to my awesome reviewers, Lina, xoxobianca, and punk monkey! Thanks for reviewing!**

**I dont own any of this except Evie :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Kill or be Killed**

_Dear Diary,_

_So I have to go to this historical society volunteer pic-nick tomorrow because Caroline was practically begging me all day. She said it would be more fun if I was there and how mom would probably bale. I doubt it though, its not like she doesn't love Care its just hard for her since the divorce. Especially since she found out dad was gay. I would have had a mental breakdown if I had a husband turn gay while being married to me. Well-_

I stopped writing in my diary when I heard a thump from the other side of the wall. Caroline's room. If she has a boy in her room…I swear to god. I stood and angrily headed for Caroline's room. The hallway seemed eerily and too quiet.

"Caroline!" I called and stomping so the boy has time to escape from her window. I really didn't want to walk in on something that I would regret. I got to her door and gave her handle a good rattle before opening it.

Caroline was in her bed and looked up. "Yeah?" She said too innocently.

"I heard something in here. Do you have a boy in here?" I asked suspiciously and walked towards her closet and checked. No. I checked underneath her bed too. Hmm…

"Nope, I just uh, dropped my-" She paused looking over my shoulder. "-book."

I tilted my head, then whipped around fast. All I saw was a flash of brown hair then a fist. I opened my eyes dizzily and saw Elena?

"What-?"

"No Katherine! Stop!" Caroline was suddenly at my side. Who the hell is Katherine and why does she look like Elena?

Katherine or Elena… got down to my level and looked straight into my eyes. "You will forget this ever happened and will think you fell and hit your face on a table."

"I will forget this happened and will think I fell and hit my face on a table." I repeated in a trance.

"Good." And then darkness came over me.

* * *

I groaned and opened my eyes. Sunlight was shinning through my window and I instantly got a headache. What the heck. I rubbed my face with my hand, but felt my eye was sore. Huh?

I got up slowly and made my way to the bathroom, seeing that Caroline and my mom already left for the pic-nick. I looked in the mirror and gasped. My eye was lightly bruised and swollen. Oh my god! What happened? Then instantly I remembered that I fell and hit my face on a table. Oh yeah…I think.

I hurried and got ready for the pic-nick trying to cover my bruised eye with foundation. It was kind of noticeable but it wasn't terrible. After finishing my make-up and getting dressed, I headed out to my car, noticing that the pic-nick only started half an hour ago.

I got there in 5 minutes and saw tons of people. Jumping out of my car and taking my keys, I went to look for Caroline or my mom. I saw Caroline first, talking with Elena so I headed for them, slightly putting my bangs in front of my left eye.

"Hey, Care, Elena." I smiled.

"Hey, Evie. Uh, how's your eye?" Care asked carefully.

"Oh, its better." I shrugged.

"What happened?" Elena asked walking closer and peering at it.

"Oh, well, I fell and hit it on a table." I replied automatically and Elena raised an eyebrow, not believing me. "Clumsy me." I shrugged my shoulders..

"Yeah…"

"So how are things between you and Stefan? Anything?" Caroline changed the subject.

"Uh, no. We're in a rough patch and well, not since the fight. He's been pushing me away because he thinks that uh, Katie," she paused looking at me, "might do something to me. I just don't know how to change his mind." I felt confused.

"Whose Katie?" I asked

"Uh, just his ex-girlfriend and she's really jealous." Elena explained. "She might be dangerous and hurt me."

"Woah, that bad. She's probably one of those psycho ex-girlfriends." I commented. Elena nodded.

"Maybe he has a point." Care said.

"Yeah, I know, it just feels like he's giving up and that there's no other alternative." Elena explained.

Then we all started getting to work on painting the sign we were suppose to, well I was more like watching since I was horrible at art. I saw Elena and Stefan exchange a glance.

"Oh, Oh. Looks are being exchanged." I stated.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Elena says randomly and puts down her paint brush.

"No, Elena. I think that's a bad idea." Caroline protests.

As Elena walked over to Stefan, Damon came out of no where and sat next to me. Caroline glanced up from the sign and sighed.

"What Damon?" Caroline said.

"Why are you being such a bitch to your mom?" Damon asked.

"Don't worry about it." Caroline mumbled.

"Relationships are about communication." He said.

Damon looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "What happened to your eye?" He lifted his hand like he was going to touch it, but then set it back on his lap.

"Oh, well I fell and hit my face on a table." I replied automatically again.

"Really?" He asked and glanced at the tense Caroline.

"Mhmm…I'm clumsy and forgetful." I smiled and shrugged. "So the other day I told you how old I was, but you didn't tell me yours…" I trailed off, changing the subject.

"Why do you want to know?" Damon smirked playfully. "Are you hitting on me?" He gasped and had a love struck expression on his face.

"No." I said flustered and shook my head at his joking.

His face dropped and he looked away from me. "Oh." My eyes widened wondering if he was joking or not.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. I was-" Damon cut me off with his growing smirk. "What?" I was beyond confused now.

"Hmm… Forgetful, clumsy, and gullible." He smiled in amusement.

My mouth dropped open in an 'o' form and I gasped. I hit him on the arm and he didn't even flinch or move. "Seriously?" I pushed him harder, using all my body weight. He didn't even move an inch on the bench. "I thought I was at least stronger than this." I admitted in defeat.

"Guess not, darling." Damon smirked at me, then it slowly turned into a smile. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

I just stared at him wondering if he was serious or not. Believe me when I say I've got fooled and tricked a lot in high school and it was very embarrassing. I wasn't at all like Caroline before. When he didn't say anything else and just adverted his eyes to behind me, I was actually wondering if the high ego Damon Salvatore was let down from my hesitation. "Uh, well-"

"You don't have to." Damon said getting defensive and standing up.

"No, wait Damon." I grabbed his arm so he'd stay. "I'm sorry, it's just I always got played a lot in high school and I still have to wonder if anyone that asks me out now is just fooling with me or not." I paused and saw his eyes soften. The little amount of kindness and sympathy showed through his usual expressionless eyes when he looked at me.

"I would never do that to you." Damon said sitting down again and looking away.

"Nothing." I answered a bit delayed.

"What?" Damon asked confused and looked at me again.

"I have nothing going on tomorrow." I answered smiling slightly.

All of a sudden Damon's smirk was back on his face, and his high ego showing through like usual. "Not surprising." I gasped, smiling, and hit him again. "Abusive, aren't we?" I hit him again. "Anyways, I'll pick you up at noon." Damon smirked and dragged me up when he stood up and started pulling me along with him.

Then I started to worry. "Where are we going?" He didn't answer, but continued to lead me pass everyone. I caught my moms eye and she glanced at Damon worriedly. I frowned. What's wrong with her? I smiled at Damon when he suddenly turned me around, in the vacant car lot. Then randomly the girly side of me popped out. "I need to know how to dress." I stated matter of fact.

"Oh, of course." He sighed dramatically. "How could I possibly forget." He smirked and leaned me against a random car, getting really close to me. "How about casual, but sexy." He murmured in my ear. My breath hitched at his close contact. I didn't answer, afraid that I would make a stuttering fool out of myself. "I need to ask you something, Evie. I'm sorry." Then Damon stepped back and looked me in the eyes. "How did you really get your black eye?"

"I got punched." I replied automatically.

"By who?"

"Katherine."

Damon's jaw tensed. "You will forget this conversation and go talk with your mom."

"I will forget this conversation and go talk with my mom." I stated. I waved to Damon and smiled. "See you tomorrow."

Damon smiled and winked. My heart stuttered. How could a guy have that affect on me?

I headed towards my mom, under the pavilion and saw a attractive man with brown hair and a built body next to her. "Hey." I smiled at her.

"Hey, sweetie. This is Mason Lockwood. Mason this is my daughter Evie." My mom introduced me to this hunk.

"Hey, nice to meet you Mason."

"You too." Mason shook my hand and gave me a smile. "I'll see you around Liz." He flashed me a smile once more and walked off.

I watched Damon talking to Stefan across the pavilion. "Damon's really nice." I said randomly. "He asked me out."

"He did?" She asked anxiously. I looked at her frowning.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"No, its just he might-" She stopped talking and I followed her gaze to Damon who was excepting a cup of lemonade from a little girl. Once Damon took a sip, he spit it out and started coughing uncontrollably. I heard my mom gasp next to me. "Don't go anywhere near him." She said and immediately walked away and pulled out her cell phone.

I furrowed my brow in confusion and rushed over to Damon and Stefan anyways.

"Are you okay, Damon?" I asked anxiously.

"He's fine. You should go Evie." Stefan said looking at Damon.

I glanced at Damon and saw him looking at me like he wanted to devour me. "Um, I'll go get my mom." I said not knowing what to say. Something was definitely up.

I wandered around for a bit not finding my mom, but seeing Caroline and Elena enter the woods. I quickly tried to follow them, but ended up losing them. So now here I am, in the woods, lost. Yay!

After a bit of wandering I heard a big thump coming from my right. I hurried and ran to see a body near a tree. Oh god. I stepped closer to it carefully and peered at the person. It was that guy Mason, but I had a feeling that he wasn't so nice as he seemed.

My head whipped up quickly when a gun shot went off in the distance. I instantly start running towards it. Bad idea? I think so.

I started running faster when I heard another gun shot. About 5 minutes later I came up to a ruins of a old house. What the hell is going on? I walked around the ruins and found a cellar like thing that led into the ground.

"Hi Mom." I heard Caroline say, her voice echoing around the cellar. Moms down there?

"Caroline! Mom!" I call out down the hole. I heard a ruckus and slowly start down the steps. "Hello? What the hell is going on?"

I walked through this weird hallway and saw a door at the end of the hallway. "Caroline!"

"Shit!" I heard someone say from the other side. I pushed open the door and my eyes widened in disbelief.

"What the hell." I muttered.

What I saw behind the door was some messed up shit. Caroline was in the corner with a bloodied face, Elena was sitting next to Stefan on the floor and it looked like he was shot, then Damon was standing next to my mom, and my mom was looking at me worried and frightened. But the thing that sent me over the edge was the dead deputies on the floor.

"What is going on?" I ask looking at my mom, then Damon.

"Do you want her to forget this?" Damon asked Caroline, who stepped forward and then I saw how the blood was covering her mouth and down her chin.

"She's going to have to find out anyways." Was all she said.

"What are you guys talking about? Mom?" My mom looked down and put her head in her hands. I rushed forward to her, but Damon stopped me. "Caroline take Evie home. I'll call you when you can come to the Boarding House."

Caroline nodded and wiped off her face the best she could. She grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the cellar. "Caroline what the hell was that? Why do you have blood on your face? Are you hurt?" I asked frantically. Not liking being clueless.

"I'll explain everything when we get home."

* * *

**How was it? Do you think that Evie found out about everything too soon? But i kinda just wanted her to know all about vamps and info so she could participate in the events that happened.**

** And btw if i get 6 reviews for this chapter i will make the next chapter in all Damon's POV and have you guys know whats going on in his amazingly sexy head;))))**

**REVIEWW! **

**Dont forget about the pics on my photobucket :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Truth

**Hey...so i didnt feel like waiting for 2 more reviews and thought 4 was enough :) As long as i keep getting them. I am so MAD though because i missed the new show tonight! :O I nearly punched myself in the face. Gr...:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O **

**Anyways...heres chapter 4 and Evie finally finds out the truth! YAY! And theres some exciting stuff that happens at the end ;P**

** Hope you like it**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

**Truth**

"Caroline please tell me what's going on." I begged to Caroline almost in tears. I was beyond worried and confused. I was hysterical. Caroline just kept on packing a bunch of moms clothes and necessities into a suitcase. "Care?"

Caroline turned around either really pissed off or really sad and hysterical too. "I'm a vampire! Okay?" She yelled. "Happy now? Are you glad to know that I'm a horrible monster and that I will never have a normal life!" Caroline collapsed onto our moms bed and started crying into her hands.

I stared at her in shock. Caroline's a vampire? But they don't even exist. But then I thought about everything that seemed odd. Her cold skin, her fast reactions, her crazy emotions, and the bloodied mouth. Oh my god. I plopped on the bed next to her, not even worrying if she was going to eat me. She's my sister and I trust her. My sisterly instincts took over and I brought her into a side hug. "It's okay Care. I- I don't care. I wouldn't care if you were a zombie, your still my sister. And I love you." I stroked her hair.

Care leaned back and looked at me with her watery eyes. "Really?" I nodded. "I'm going to explain everything to you that happened so far, okay?" Care asked nervously. I nodded, encouraging her. I knew this information will forever change my life, but I don't care. I needed to be there for my sister even if I might be getting myself into some messed up shit.

Caroline proceeded to explain everything to me, from the Salvatore brothers past, everything about Katherine, how they thought she was one of the vampires that was entombed under the church, and later found out that she hasn't been under there at all. She said how Damon was so angry and upset about it and that he carelessly through a package of blood down in the tomb, letting one of the vampires drink it and gain enough strength to save all the others. Caroline then went on explaining how Bonnie was a witch and how her grandmother that recently passed away was one too, but drained all her magic out on sealing the tomb back up. But it apparently didn't seal properly, letting the vampires escape. Then how they were killing a lot of people in and near Mystic Falls and how the secret council, that mom was a part of, was trying to stop them. Then she explained how Katherine came back to Mystic Falls and was the one that turned her into a vampire after her car accident with Tyler and Matt. Then she went off how Mason Lockwood was a werewolf and that a bite from one could kill a vampire, and that he was the one that told our mom that the Salvatore brothers were vampires and put vervain, a poisonous plant for vampires, into Damon's drink at the pic-nick that made him go all crazy. And mom nearly killed them in the cellar, if not she had stepped in and made her mom stop. Caroline explained me all about compulsion and their super strength and speed as well.

"So how can you go into the sun?" Was the first question I asked. Care laughed and smiled at me.

"Bonnie made me this special ring that protects me. Damon and Stefan have one too." I nodded, trying to look like I knew what she was talking about. "Are you going to ask about my eating habits?" She asked like I was dumb.

"I was building up to it." I replied and shrugged, not believing I was taking this so lightly.

"Well I do drink human blood," My eyes widened. "But Damon and I steal them from the blood bank, so we're not killing anyone. And Stefan's been sneaking it behind Elena's back, but don't tell her about it. She thinks Stefan's drinking animal blood." I nodded.

"So Katherine was the one that punched me and compelled me?" Care nodded looking scared now. "What's wrong?"

"Let's go to Damon and Stefan's house. I'm still scared of Katherine coming here and hurting me and you." I nodded, not arguing.

We pulled up to a HUGE house that was Damon's and Stefan's house and got out of the car. Caroline leading the way to the front door and just walking in. We were met with Elena in the front hall. While I looked in awe at everything around me, Elena was talking to Caroline. The wood work and furniture must have been antiques. Wow. . .

"Hey, sorry that took forever. I just had to explain everything to Evie." Caroline told Elena and I started to pay attention more.

"That's fine. How are you holding up?" Elena turned to me looking nervous and anxious.

"Vampires. . . Yay!" I smiled sarcastically. "I don't really care, as long as she," I looked at Caroline sternly. "doesn't kill anyone."

Elena nodded, sharing a glance with Caroline. "Yeah. Well Damon said it should take about 3 days for all the vervain to leave your moms system. Maybe sooner."

Then Stefan walked in smiling at Caroline politely and glancing at me nervously. "Evie, I think I should talk-"

"No worries Stefan, I know everything. And I'm fine." I smiled at him slightly.

Stefan glanced at Caroline and smiled back at me. "Okay, well we can go give your mom her luggage. Damon's down there now."

All of us followed Stefan down to the basement and we all stopped short, listening to the conversation.

"Can you keep Caroline far away from me please? I don't want to see her." I heard my moms voice from inside the cell. I couldn't even believe she said that. I looked over to Caroline to see her expressionless and staring at the floor.

"She's your daughter, Liz." Damon protested.

"I only have one daughter." My mom said. Caroline's back turned ridged and she seemed to droop.

"You have no idea what your saying." Damon said. Damon walked out of the cell and looked at Caroline. Without another word she walked away and up the stairs, Elena following her. Damon looked at me questioningly.

I didn't say a word to him and just walked into the cell, closing the door behind me and setting my moms suitcase down near the cot she was sitting on. I stared at her, until she looked away.

"What are you doing here? You should get out of this town, Evie." My mom said.

"I was here to see how you were doing, but now I'm just here for Caroline. Do you know how upset she is because all of this happened to her?" I glared at her. "You just made it worse. She heard everything you just said." I looked at her expressionless face. "You have no daughters." Her head whipped up fast at my comment and tears were brimming in her eyes. "You should love her because she's still your daughter, like I am." I looked at her once more and walked out of the cell, locking her back in.

I leaned against the cell door, tears pricking my closed eyes. "You okay?" I heard his familiar voice. I nodded, taking a deep breath trying to control myself. "No your not." He stated. I felt him moving closer, but felt no fear in what he was. I felt his breath fan over my face. "Your strong for excepting Caroline and Stefan and I for what we are. And for telling your mom that." I opened my watery eyes and looked into his blue eyes that were showing such devotion. Damon wiped off the tears from my cheeks. I looked away, hating when people saw me crying. I always felt so weak and vulnerable. Damon's face got closer and he kissed my forehead and wrapped his arm around me, bringing me into a hug. He rubbed his hand up and down my back. He was being so... un-Damon like, I kind of liked it. . . But i have to admit I like the bad boy side too.

"I cant believe all of this. It's too much, but then I think about Caroline, my baby sister, who is a totally different person than before. She's so much stronger than me." I mumbled against Damon's neck.

"Your strong too, Evie." Damon pulled back and took a deep breath. He took my hand in his. "Let's go upstairs."

When we got into the parlor we found Caroline sleeping on the couch. I walked over to her and brushed her hair from her face and kissed her forehead. "Love you, Care-bear."

"Love, too." Care answered sleepily and rolled over. I looked back to Damon and saw him holding a blanket. I took it from him and laid it over Caroline and tucked her in.

"Your good sisters." Damon stated, leading me into the kitchen.

"Thanks. You and Stefan aren't, I heard." I replied looking at him wondering if I was crossing a line. If I did, he didn't show it.

"That's about right." Damon smirked and pulled out a seat at the kitchen table for me. I sat down, accessing him. "It's weird to stare."

"I'm not staring. I'm merely accessing your body language." I smiled at his creeped out expression. "I took a class when I was going to college."

"What happened?"

"I dropped out, but I still learned some stuff." I stood up and began looking him up and down like he was a zoo animal. Maybe exaggerating a bit.

"Fine, I give. What does my body language say?" He asked, smirking, thinking I was full of it. Oh, he will be surprised.

"Hmm… well your arms are crossed which means your uncomfortable or feeling vulnerable," He snorted. "Or you have a huge ego and don't care about anything." He nodded. "Your leaning against an object which means your comfortable and relaxed. But I can tell you're a bit tense about this whole situation with my mom. And Katherine." He tensed more. I walked closer, looking at his face. "Your smirk is tense which means your very worried." He didn't move. "Your eyes keep darting around the room, but keep coming back to me and my," I paused and stepped closer, so we were inches a part. "lips…which means you really want to kiss me." His smirk widened and he grew closer. I forced myself not to give in.

"Well, you got one thing right." Damon looked me in the eyes, before he closed his and moved closer, but right before his lips touched mine, I jumped back and skipped off pass the parlor and into the front hall. I giggled knowing he was turned off by my game. I turned around just to see Damon walk out of the kitchen, shaking his head. "You have no idea what you just got yourself into."

Before I could reply, Damon was in front of me, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder and walking up the stairs. "Damon." I laughed.

"Yes, Evie." He said casually like nothing was wrong.

"Put me down." I said getting freaked out watching the stairs from below, afraid to fall.

"I wont drop you." He said shrugging, which shifted me and I shrieked a little. When we got to the second floor, we walked, or Damon walked, past a couple doors then into one that looked like it came from the 1800s. From the position I was in I made out a huge bed with blood red curtains hanging around it, and dark cheery wood dressers, night tables, and desk around the room. Then a huge window with the blood red drape closed.

Damon all of a sudden flipped me onto the bed. I stared up at the blood red curtain over top of it. Then I looked at Damon who was smirking at me. Wait, didn't he have a shirt on before?

"What happened to your-" Damon cut me off.

"Shh…Evie." Damon crawled up the bed and hovered over me. All of my confidence washed away and I was left very shy and self-conscious. The old Evie is back. . . Great. Okay, so yes, I have had sex before but that was only 2 times, and I was always drunk. But the thing he didn't know was we weren't even getting close to that, but that didn't mean I still didn't feel nervous.

"I can practically see the nervousness coming off of you." Damon smiled looking down at me, his eyes twinkling mysteriously.

"I just, uh, you know…" I explained very poorly.

"Just," Damon got close to my ear and whispered. "relax."

I sighed slowly and closed my eyes as Damon started kissing my neck. His kisses slowly led up to my jaw and then to my lips. Oh my god! His lips were like velvet and practically magical. The way they moved with mine, it just amazed me. I moaned and it nearly shocked me, but Damon just seemed more turned on or that's what it felt like against my leg.

Just wanting to feel him, I ran my hands down his smooth back and heard him groan in response. Damon moved back to kissing and sucking on my neck, while his hands moved under my shirt and up my stomach. Damon leaned back and pulled me into a sitting position, and tore my shirt off over my head. I gasped surprised. I better stop this befo-. . .Damon's mouth laid kissed all over my stomach, giving me goose bumps. I felt him smile on my stomach. Wait! What was I thinking before. . .Oh shit. This shouldn't be happening. When his eyes reached level with my breasts I decided to take control. I pushed him off and flipped us over, so I was on top. He seemed shocked by this, but complied. Okay, maybe I'll just play him for a little bit more. . .

I straddled his waist and slowly ran my hands down his strong chest, him groaning when I reached his waistband. But I wasn't going that far, tonight. He just didn't know it. He gripped my waist with his hands. I kissed his chest where his heart should be and felt no beat. His eyes met mine and I knew he would never hurt me. I placed one more kiss on his chest and made my way up to his lips. I pecked his lips and rolled over, so I was laying next to him.

Damon sat up and stared down at me. "What's wrong?" He asked huskily.

"Nothing. Why?" I asked innocently. Oh, aren't I evil. I smiled up at him.

"But you were- I was just…" Damon trailed off and I noticed his little friend that was very lonely. I laughed and Damon's eyes narrowed at me. "You planned this?" He said glaring.

"What ever are you talking about, Damon?" I asked playing confused and sat up. He raised an eyebrow and I sighed. "Okay, it just feels weird to be doing…this," I looked at each of us. "When my mom and sister are in the same house." I paused and smiled. "And I wouldn't do…this…with you anyways. Yet."

He smirked. "Yet?"

I nodded and yawned. "I'm so…tired. Night." I rolled over and pulled the covers over my body. Smiling when I felt Damon get up.

"Be right back." he grumbled. I heard him close a door and a shower turn on. I laughed quietly, loving this game.

_No Diary entry…_

**Good? Bad? TELL ME! So how was the little fluff at the end? Was it too out of character? I hope not cause this is just Evie trying to loosen herself up and trust Damon. **

**REVIEW**

**LOVE YOU ALL**

**Stef1416**


	6. Chapter 6: Plan B

**Heyyyy! So here's you early Christmas present! Only 3 more days! (Or a free present if you don't celebrate Christmas) :)))) I'm so excited because i know i'm getting the WHOLE series of the Vampire Diaries book, so my story might take on a bit more like the book(if its any different, but how should i know since i havent read them yet :P) ANYWAYS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! AND THAN YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! 15 and im only on chapter 6! WOW**

**SOOOOO are you readyy for chapter 5?**

**I hope you are because Evie gets to see the other side of Damon... DUN DUN DUN!**

And btw i own nothing of the vampire diaries except Evie :) (i wish i did though)

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

**Plan B?**

I woke up sleepily and opened my eyes to see a blood red curtain above me. I furrowed my brows in confusion and looked down my body and saw a arm around my waist. I looked to my left and saw Damon sleeping soundly and peacefully. I stared at him, actually looking at him and thought this should be a face of an angel. Of course only when he's sleeping. I smiled remembering last night.

"This is kinda creepy." Damon said peaking open an eye and closing it again.

I laughed. "Well, sorry, Dracula."

"Oh so we're going there?" Damon opened his eyes and stared at me.

"At least your not like Edward Cullen who would watch girls sleep." Damon let out a huge laugh and I joined in.

He sighed and stretched his arms above his head and I couldn't help but watch his muscles flex. Sigh.

"See something you like?" Damon smirked at me.

I blushed and sat up and slowly slid out of bed. "Yeah, you." I mumbled almost incoherently.

"ME?" Damon gasped dramatically and started giggling like a school girl.

"Stupid vampire hearing." I grumbled. "I'm going to go take a shower." I said heading for what I thought was the bathroom.

"Okay, I'll come with." Damon got up and I noticed he was just in his boxers. Black. Swoon.

"Nope. Sorry." I opened a door and saw it was a closet instead. Gr.

"Wrong door." Damon said chuckling from near his bed and threw something at me. I caught it and saw it was my shirt.

"Thanks." I rolled my eyes and headed for the other door. It was the bathroom. Thank god.

After a nice warm shower, I wrapped my self in Damon's robe and put my hair up into a towel.

"I think I like this look." Damon said from his chair at his desk, fully dressed.

"Gee, thanks." I rolled my eyes and took out the towel from my hair and towel dried it. I flipped my head and shook it out.

"I think you need a collar and a leash, then we could go for a walk." Damon commented sarcastically.

I ignored him and just threw the wet towel at him. He caught it and smelled it, creepily. Umm…

"Yummy."

"Weirdo."

I walked out of his bedroom and downstairs to the kitchen, trying to find something to eat. I noticed Caroline wasn't in the parlor anymore. I hope she didn't hear anything last night. Even though we didn't necessarily do anything. . . Bad. Pouring some cereal I found in a random cupboard into a bowel I heard someone knock on the door. I walked to the front hall and heard Damon from upstairs yell 'Answer it!'

I sighed and looked out the window, seeing it was only Jeremy, Elena's little brother. I opened the door and smiled at him.

"Hey, Jeremy."

Jeremy stared at me with wide eyes, and that's when I remembered I was only in a robe, in the Salvatore's house. Great.

"Uh, Hi? Is Damon here?"

I blushed and nodded, then for good measure I said, "I didn't have sex with Damon, by the way. I'm not a slut." I smiled at him and he nodded looking flustered.

"What?" Damon's voice came from behind me.

"I need to talk to you." Jeremy said.

"And why do I need to talk to you?" Damon asked.

"Tyler Lockwood has to kill somebody to activate the curse. He's not a werewolf yet." Jeremy said, surprising me that he knew about all of this.

"That's fascinating. Not enough." Damon said rudely. So this is the mean, jerk, asshole, dick side of Damon. I sighed rolling my eyes. Damon glanced at me and sighed.

"But Mason Lockwood is and he's looking for a moonstone, a special rock related to the werewolves legend. That's why I'm here." Jeremy explained more.

"A moonstone?"

"And I know where it is." Jeremy smiled, seeming proud of himself.

"And your telling me this, why?" Damon questioned him.

"Do I need a reason? I just want to help, okay?"

"What your sister say about this little discovery?" Jeremy didn't answer. "Oh, you haven't told her, have you?"

"Well, Elena doesn't want me getting involved in all this."

"You really shouldn't, Jeremy." I spoke up from next to Damon. Jeremy glanced at me, but Damon ignored me. Of course.

"And you're a Gilbert, you just cant help yourself. Whoa, your life's purpose is as obvious as it is tragic."

"You going to let me in, or not?" Jeremy asked.

Damon sighed and moved out of the way. Jeremy walked in and Damon closed the door behind him.

"I'm going to go change and talk to my mom." I told Damon.

"Okay, just don't let her out." Damon said seriously. I nodded. After getting dressed I walked down into the basement and saw that Caroline was there too.

"Hey. How is she?" I asked her.

"She hasn't ate much, but Damon says the vervain should almost be out of her system." Caroline replied smiling.

"Wanna talk to her?" I asked Care. She nodded and unlocked the cell. I walked in, Care following me. Our mom glanced up from her cot and looked back down. We stood together in front of her.

"You didn't eat much. Good news: Doctor Damon said the vervain is almost out of your system. So with any luck you'll be freshly compelled and in your own bed by tonight." Caroline said happily. Our mom didn't answer.

"Are you just going to ignore us?" I asked mad.

"Yes. Please go."

"As usual, you don't care. Got it. Just like before I was a vampire. Its not like I died or anything. And plus Evie is still human." Care said bitterly.

"Are…Are you really dead?" Mom asked looking at Care.

"Yes, I am now."

"How is it possible?" Mom asked.

I left Caroline and Mom down in the cell and walked back upstairs, giving them some privacy. I knew that was going to be a long hear to heart talk. I saw Damon and Jeremy talking with a guy I didn't know.

"Damon?" I questioned.

"Oh, Evie, this is Rick. Rick this is Evie Forbes, Liz's older daughter. Rick helps with the whole killing thing." I nodded walking closer. Rick smiled at me politely and I smiled back.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked

"We are going to go fetch our wolf boy, Mason, and question him. Stay here." Damon said as they all headed to the door.

"Wait, Damon." I grabbed his arm. "I heard werewolf's could kill a vampire." I said worriedly. I didn't even know where this was coming from.

"I'll be fine." Damon said smiling. He kissed me softly on the lips and left with the others. I sighed and headed for the parlor.

After about an hour, Caroline was still not back from the basement so I decided to go back down to the cell and see what they were up to.

I looked through the little window and saw Caroline sitting next to our mom. Their finally bonding. I smiled, happy.

"Come in, Evie." Care smiled. I unlocked the cell and walked in, sitting on the other side of my mom.

"Anyways," Caroline continued. "I want to kill. Its my basic nature now, but I'm on a healthy diet, I can control it. I'm getting better at it. I'm better than Stefan. He's a bit of a problem-drinker, and blood-aholic." Caroline said smiling at her mom.

"I don't want this for you. Any of you." Mom looked back at me.

"I know, but when life gives you lemons…Damon's home." Caroline said randomly.

I smiled, happy. Caroline got up and left with a small wave to our mom. "You look happy." My mom said.

"I am, except for this whole situation." I looked at her, frowning.

"You like Damon, don't you?" She asked watching my face.

"What? No." I said to quickly.

"I know you do." She stated. "That happy spark in your eyes is the same when you told me about your crush on Johnny Lops in 9th grade." I chuckled at the memory.

"I remember him. He was a senior." We shared a smile. "It was so simple back then."

"I know. But honey," She grabbed my hand. "Be careful, their still vampires and they can easily hurt or kill you."

I nodded, knowing she was right. "I know." I stood up. "Love you, Mom." I closed and locked the cell and walked back up to the first floor. I blood-curdling scream rang through the house. I stopped, frozen. Oh, god.

I rushed to the parlor and saw Damon holding a fire-poker and below him was Mason Lockwood, tied to a chair. "Damon, what the hell is going on?" I yelled running over to them.

Damon gritted his teeth. "Evie go." I looked at him in disbelief. "For gods-sakes, get the hell out!"

I glared at him. "Tell me why your hurting him." I demanded.

He sighed angrily. "I need to find out some answers."

I shook my head at him and looked down at Mason who was still in pain. "I'm not going."

"I hope you like to watch pain then." Damon warned looking at me angrily and pressed the rod to Mason again, who screamed. I flinched. What happened to the playful Damon from last night.

"So…Katherine. How do you know her? What is she up to?" Damon asked. Mason didn't say anything. "I have all day." And Damon put the rod to Mason again.

"When did you two meet? Did she seduce you and tell you she loved you? You're supernatural so she cant compel you. I'm sure she used her other charms too. Katherine's good that way." Damon said like he was jealous of Mason. I could also see the pain underneath the angry ulterior.

Then all of a sudden Jeremy walks in with a box full of stuff.

"I thought I told you to leave." Damon asked.

"I found something in a box of Rick's stuff."

"What is it?" Damon looked at the plant in the box.

"I searched it on my phone. It's a plant called Aconitum Vulparia. It grows in the northern hemisphere, communally known as "Aconite", "Blue Rocket", or "Wolfs Spain.""

"What else did you read?" Damon asked and I walked over to them looking at the strange plant.

"That it could cause lycanthropy. Or its toxic." Jeremy said.

Mason whimpered behind us and I figured it must be what vervain was to vampires.

"I'm guessing its toxic." Damon grabbed the plant and walked over toward Mason.

"What's Katherine doing in Mystic Falls?" Damon asked Mason. I stared helplessly with Jeremy as Damon pressed the plant onto Mason's cheek. It started to burn his cheek. "Why is she here?"

"Damon?" I said taking a step forward, trying to reason with him. He put up his hand, ignoring me. I sighed angrily.

Mason looked between Damon and I. "She's here with me! Why are you asking? Jealous?"

Damon glanced at me so quickly, I thought I imagined it. "Oh, how rude of me. I didn't offer you anything to eat." Damon then shoved the plant into Mason's mouth. "Yummy!"

I turned away from the scene and walked to the kitchen, not wanting to see this side of Damon. I banged the counter hard with my fist.

After about 10 minutes I walked back into the parlor and stayed in the doorway watching.

"You know when I look at you I see myself, less dashing and less intelligent version." Damon yelled at Mason.

"I love her." Mason said.

I watched Damon go down eye level with Mason. "Oh, I know! I've been where you are but Katherine will only rip your heart out. Let me do it for her." Mason made eye contact with me when Damon thrust his hand into Mason's chest and literally ripped Mason's heart out. Masons eyes closed slowly, still on me. I didn't even know I gasped until Damon whipped his head to the left and saw me. Damon dropped Mason's heart on the ground and started for me.

I put my hand up, stopping him. "What happened to the Damon I knew last night." I said and headed towards the basement door, closing it and walking down to my mom cell. I looked in the window and saw her sleeping. I slid down the wall next to the cell door and closed my eyes, trying to forget the ruthless killer upstairs.

"Hey, you okay?" Caroline woke me up. I jerked awake and nodded at her. "Okay…"

She walked into our moms cell and I got up and followed her in. "So I pulled Stefan out of this well and he's all vervained and routed but Bonnie wasn't mean to me once and I really think its progress, you know? I just…what? I'm freaking you out." Caroline started off happy then turned nervous.

"No, it's just you've become this person…" Our mom said gazing at Caroline.

"Don't…we're…just getting along." Caroline started.

"This strong and confident person." Mom finished smiling.

"Oh. Thank you." Caroline seemed surprised and I smiled at them.

"You don't have to take away my memories. I wont tell anyone. Look if your worried about them, just tell them you compelled me. I wont tell. I'll never do anything to hurt either of you." Mom said looking at us.

"We never talk like this. Never and today meant so much to me." Caroline said looking at mom.

"Me too." I said smiling.

"Me too, girls." Mom smiled.

"I know I can trust you, but you'll never trust them." Caroline said starting to cry. I watched as my baby sister made a huge decision and started compelling our mother. I knew it was the right choice. Our mom might not tell about Caroline, but we couldn't be sure if she would tell the council about Stefan or Damon.

"I'm going to take you home and your going to forget I'm a vampire." Caroline said.

"I'm going to forget you're a vampire." Our mom repeated in a trance.

"You'll remember you got sick with the flu, you had a fever, chills and leakiness, and Evie and I made you soup and I accidently put too much salt in it. You got better and then your selfish little daughter, who loves you no matter what, went right back to ignoring you. And Evie went back to being your number one daughter like always. And all is right in the world." Caroline finished and brushed her tears away.

"I'm not her favorite." I said on our way out of the cell with a trance-like mom following.

"Yes you are and you know it." Caroline said and carried our mother up the stairs and left me in the basement.

I walked up the steps slowly, not really thinking and went outside for some fresh air. I came back in, five minutes later and walked into the parlor where Damon and Stefan were. Damon was on the phone and he looked angry then shocked. Stefan and Damon whipped their heads to me and I watched as I stabbed myself in the stomach with a knife, I had no idea where it came from.

"You bitch!" Damon shouted and threw the phone at the wall and ran to me. Stefan hurried over to me too and called 911 on his phone, I think. "Your going to be fine." Damon said putting pressure on the wound on my stomach.

"An ambulance is coming." Stefan told Damon and looked at me. Veins popping out under his eyes and his eyes turning black. I watched in fascination as fangs extracted from his gums.

"Go, Stefan!" Damon shouted and pushed his brother.

"Sorry." Stefan said and answered his phone. "Damon, it happened to Jenna too."

"So fucking great." Damon growled. He took a deep breath and sighed when the ambulance came.

I was going in and out of consciousness, but all I knew was that Damon never let go of my hand. And that Katherine must hate me, too. Oh and still wondering how the hell I stabbed myself without knowing.

* * *

I opened my eyes to a argument going on near me.

"You gave her your blood?" It sounded like Caroline said.

"I had too! She lost a lot of blood. And don't worry I didn't leave her side at all so no one could've changed her." It sounded like Damon's voice, argued.

"Well, what if something-" Caroline started but Damon cut her off.

"I'll be by her side until its out of her system." Damon said seriously.

"Okay. Good. I cant believe Katherine did that. She doesn't even know her." Caroline said.

"Oh, I can believe it. And she's getting close to everyone that's involved." Damon said and I felt someone's hand brush across my forehead.

"Do you really like her?" Caroline's voice said. "Cause if you don't, stop playing with her." Caroline said seriously. Damon didn't say anything. "You do, don't you?" She asked in disbelief. No answer. "Okay, I guess its fine with me." Then I heard a door close.

"I know your awake." Damon's voice said. I opened my eyes slowly and looked at him. He was standing on my left side, looking out the window.

"Is it true?" I whispered and coughed, but that only hurt my stomach. I grasped my stomach in pain and winced.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked looking at me worried and gave me a glass of water. I sipped from the straw and tried to sit up. "Let me help." Damon put his arm behind my back and lifted me up in a sitting position and fixed the pillows behind me. "Good?"

I nodded, knowing he was avoiding the question. He wasn't one to talk about his feelings.

"Are you still mad?" Damon asked seriously.

"Kinda." I replied, putting my hand on my wound.

"I'm sorry you saw that, but it had to happen. It was either me kill him first or him kill me first." I nodded, playing with the sheets. Damon sighed and lifted my chin with his finger and cupped my cheek. "Please, forgive me. Sometimes I cant control that side of me when I'm so angry." He got closer and his lips brushed mine when he spoke. "Please, Evie."

I looked into his eyes. "Okay." I whispered.

"Can I kiss you?" Damon asked closing his eyes.

"Yes." I barely said it before Damon's lips were on mine, desperately. His lips kissed mine like this was a sign that I was truly okay and alive.

Damon pulled back and leaned his forehead on mine. "I'm sorry this happened."

"It's fine." I whispered back.

"No, if I hadn't called Katherine and worked her up she would've never had a reason to hurt you." Damon pecked my lips once more and stood up straight.

Elena then barged into my room, looking at me with wide eyes. "I just heard Katherine did it to you, too" Elena said then noticed Damon and mine conjoined hands. I was expecting Damon to drop them but he didn't.

"Wait, it happened to someone else?" I asked Elena.

"Yeah, my Aunt Jenna. Same spot. That's why the doctors were suspicious, but her wound was worse." Elena came closer and gave me a unexspecting hug. "I'm sorry for getting you involved. Oh, and Happy Halloween."

"Elena its not your fault. Its Halloween?" I frowned at her.

"Yeah, the Mas-" Damon cut Elena off.

"Alright, even though I love watching two girls cuddling, I really think we should get you discharged and all ready." Damon said smirking at us.

"Why do I have to get ready?" I asked confused.

"Because I need to escort somebody to the Masquerade Ball tonight or I'll look like a dick." Damon smirked and winked at me.

Elena smiled and waved, walking out the door. "Finally." He leant down and kissed me soundly on the lips.

I laughed. "Of course. But my stomach…" I trailed off, knowing I wont be any fun if I cant dance.

"I have a suggestion, but only if you want to." Damon said sitting on the chair next to my bed.

"What?"

"I could give you more of my blood so you'll be fully healed." Damon said watching my expression.

I bit my lip. "But what if-"

"I wont let you out of my sight." Damon put up two fingers in the air. "Scouts honor."

I smiled and nodded. "Is it gross?"

"At first, but then you start liking it." Damon said. "So are you ready to be discharged, darling?"

"Yep." I smiled.

_Dear Diary,_

_Damon's calling my mom right now filling her in and saying she needs to come fill out some papers. She's back to normal and doesn't remember anything. But I still kinda hoped that she could be trusted and not have had to be compelled by Care… So here I am hurryingly writing. So I found out all about Vamps and witches and werewolves. OH MY! And Katherine made me stab myself. Yep but I'm okay because Damon gave me some of his blood and it helped me. Oh yeah he asked me to go to the Masquerade Ball with him tonight. I'm so excited, but I have no idea what to wear! Oh he's back. Bye 3

* * *

_

**Good? Bad? Does it sound like Damon? I hope so:)**

**Again... HAPPY HOLIDAYS and review pleaseee! i love getting them because they just make me want to write more and more :)**


	7. Chapter 7:AN

**AUTHOR NOTE!**

**IMPORTANT!**

**HAPPY NEW YEARRRR**

**anyways...**

**PEOPLE SHOULD REVIEW, PLEASE**

**If i get 4 more reviews i will put up the next chapterrr!**

**REVIEWWW**

**LOVEEE,**

**Stef1416**


	8. Chapter 8: Masquerade

**Heyyyy everyoneeee! I want to give a HUGE thanks to my reviewer! THANK YOUUUUU! Its totally a great feeling when you ask for 4 reviews and you get 8! AWESOMEE:)**

**I'm so cold(btw) i just thought you should know...**

**And dont forget that there are pictures of Evies dress on my photobucket:)**

**Also...i dont own the TVD...i wish i did though. Damon is just to sexy! yummmm:P**

**ENJOY**

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

**Masquerade**

Damon drove me to my house, since my mom was at work, and Caroline was looking for last minute accessories for tonight. I unlocked the door and led Damon into the living room.

"Okay…so do you wanna do this now or later?" I asked looking at that clock that read 10 A.M.

"Hmm…well since your offering..." Damon smirked and picked me up bridal style and sat on the couch, kissing my neck.

"Damon… you know what I…mean." I laughed when he kissed a ticklish spot.

"Oh, are you ticklish? What about here?" Damon skimmed his nose along my neck. I gasped and pulled away smiling. Now I had goose bumps.

Then suddenly Damon's phone started ringing… "Are you going to get that?" I asked. Damon sighed dramatically, put me down next to him on the couch and snatched his phone from his pocket.

"Hello?" He said. "She did? Bitch…" He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Now?" He met my eyes and rolled his eyes again. "What about in a half an hour?" Pause. "Good." Damon hung up and looked to me.

"Who was that?" I asked looking at his frustrated face.

"Stefan, he wants me to meet him at our house in half an hour." Damon paused and looked at me seriously. "We're planning on…" He came closer to me and whispered in my ear. "killing Katherine tonight."

"Really?" I said in disbelief.

"Yep, the bitch is going down." Damon smiled sadistically, but I saw the old love for her shinning underneath it all.

"Its okay if you still love her, you know." I said quietly, grabbing his hand and playing with his fingers.

"I don't-"

"Yeah you do. You cant just un love her when you were going through so much to open that tomb." I explained.

"Caroline's told you the whole story, I see." Damon looked away, but kept his hand in mine. "Their going away. The…feelings for her."

"That's good. It means your moving on, Damon." I smiled slightly. "So I think… I vant your blood." I said in a poorly Transylvanian accent and straddled his waist. Maybe this will cheer him up… I just wanted him to think about me and forget about Katherine, but I know it would take some time. Especially with Elena looking just like her.

Damon smirked. "Oh, really?" I nodded and brought my mouth to his neck and kissed it, knowing I couldn't possibly bite through his skin. Damon laughed and sat me back on his lap. He then pulled his sleeve up on his wrist and was about to bite it…

"Wait." I said, biting my lip. "Didn't you say you haven't had a human meal in awhile." Damon nodded reluctantly. I moved my hair to one side of my neck. "Just don't kill me."

Damon's eyes widened. "Are you crazy?" I shrugged. "No, I'm not going to do that. I have my bag blood."

"Come on, it will be like a trade. You take my blood and I take yours." I negotiated. "Plus some fresh blood will make you stronger for tonight, right?"

"I guess." Damon said. I could basically see the wheels working in his head as he thought about all the outcomes.

"Elena and Stefan were doing the same thing, except he's not giving her his blood and their in a rough patch right now so..." I reasoned. Damon looked like he didn't even know that. "They are. Elena told Caroline, who told me."

"Fine. But you have to drink my blood right after so your wound can heal." I nodded and Damon put a hand behind my head, bringing my neck closer. "Are you sure?" I made a 'mhhm" noise. "It might hurt a little." His breath fanned over my neck. "Relax."

I then felt two pointy teeth running over my skin lightly. Damon stopped at one point and bit in. I gasped a little at the sensation. It hurt, but when he actually started the feeding part, I felt really relaxed and calm. It felt. . . good.

The whole thing only lasted about 10 seconds before Damon pulled away. I looked up sleepily and saw his face change back to normal, but my blood still covered his mouth.

"Okay, your turn, darling." Damon bit into his wrist and put it to my mouth. I looked into his eyes and closed mine. I latched my mouth onto his wrist and sucked. Ew… this is really…not bad…hmm…

I stopped, when I felt my wound stop bleeding and a slight tingle in my stomach. I leaned back and looked at a smirking Damon. "Not bad…" I commented. I stood up and headed for the kitchen. I grabbed a paper towel, wet it, and washed around my lips. "Good?" I asked Damon, his mouth still bloody. I wrinkled my nose at it. I really didn't like blood.

"Pervect." Damon said in a Transylvanian accent, smirking. I rolled my eyes and got another wet paper towel ready. I walked over to Damon and started wiping off the blood from his mouth.

"I find this really gross." I wrinkled my nose again, at the smell.

"I find your blood quite delicious, actually." Damon replied with a smirk. "Best I've tasted in a long time."

"Haha." I looked at the clock, noticing we only had 10 minutes to head to the Salvatore house. "I'm going to go change." I walked off to my room and was surprised to see a dress bag on my bed. I unzipped the bag and gasped. Holy shit. Nestled inside the bag was a short silver dress, that had beads all along the breast, and a rose pattern at the bottom. It was gorgeous. I held the dress up to my body and looked in the mirror. Perfect fit. I smiled.

I looked back into the bag and saw a piece of paper. I picked it up and it said in fancy writing.

Hope you like your dress.

Love, Care Bear

I absolutely love Care! I bit my lip and zipped up the dress and hung it in my closet. I'm so excited for tonight. I quickly changed into black sweatpants and a green t-shirt with a white zip-up hoodie over it.

* * *

We got to Damon's house a little late, but that was because of my delayed changing.

"She wants to do it in public. Killing Mason through her off guard." Stefan told everyone. I sat on the couch with Caroline, watching Damon pace. He really worries me sometimes.

"She's running scared. What she did to Evie and Jenna was desperate. She's running out of tricks." Damon said.

"We cant underestimate her. We have to play this smarter than her." Stefan said.

"Can we just give her the moonstone so she'll leave." Caroline said anxiously. I put my arm around her.

"No, Katherine's not getting dick. I'm going to go to the Masquerade Ball and I'm gonna kill her, tonight." Damon said determinably.

"Your not gonna kill her." Stefan protested.

"Don't give me that goody goody crap." Damon glared at Stefan.

"Your not gonna kill her." Stefan said again.

"Really?"

"Yeah, because I am." Stefan told Damon just as determinably.

* * *

Bonnie entered the parlor carrying a big book. I stood up and walked over next to Caroline. "What's that?"

"Oh, that's her book of spells. The grimmoiré." I nodded.

I looked over and saw Rick talking to Damon about the table full of weapons. Bonnie spotted it and her eyes widened. "What's going on?"

Then Jeremy came out of no where and walks pass her to the table. "We're gonna kill Katherine." He said it so nonchalant.

"I can explain." Stefan said looking guilty.

"Please."

"Oh for fucks sake. We're killing Katherine the Bitch of the World tonight!" I yelled exuberantly. Everyone looked over at me surprised, and murmured their agreement. Damon winked at me and I rolled my eyes. While Rick was showing everyone this weapon, stake thingy Caroline whispered to me. "What's going on between you and Damon?"

I paused, thoughtfully. He really never said anything about our relationship status. "I don't know. Ask him." I shrugged.

Care rolled her eyes and we started paying attention again.

"So are you sure you guys don't want me there tonight?" Rick asked.

"No, I want you to stay with Elena. I don't want her knowing about this." Stefan said with a frown.

"Okay. Well, I'll make sure she doesn't leave my side." Rick promised.

* * *

"Okay, if anyone wants to back out now, I'll understand." Stefan looked around the room and his eyes landed on me.

"What?" I asked and everyone stared at me. "I can do my part." I smiled and bumped Care with my hip. She smiled back at me excitedly for our part.

"Cold feets speak now. I don't want this going wrong if someone chicken's out. Caroline?" Damon raised a brow at Caroline and I glared at him.

"I wont. Okay, she killed me. Fair's fair. As long as their no werewolf running around." Caroline said with a strong glint in her eye.

"Bonnie? Are you with us?" Stefan asked looking at Bonnie.

"But no one gets hurt."

"Except Katherine. Katherine gets a stake through her heart." Damon said dead serious and locked eyes with mine.

* * *

"You look good in a suit." I smiled up at Damon.

"And you look absolutely beautiful tonight." Damon winked at me. I blushed and took his hand.

Damon, Stefan, and I were outside the Lockwood mansion. "Do you see her?"

"Nope. You sure you can do this?" Stefan asked Damon.

"Who are you talking to?" Damon asked rolling his eyes and squeezed my hand lightly.

"I had the chance to kill her and I hesitated." Stefan said looked seriously at Damon.

"Well that's the fork in the road between you and me. I don't hesitate." Damon smirked at Stefan. Gr. Could he ever be serious sometimes. Stefan seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"You spent 145 years loving her, it could happen." Stefan's voice cut through the nights air and it seemed like everything went on pause for a second.

Damon wrapped his arm around my waist. "I wont hesitate." Stefan glanced from Damon to me and nodded. "Okay."

I felt like Damon was proving me something by killing Katherine. Maybe by telling me he cares about me, and not just a fling thing. But I have to say if Damon doesn't kill Katherine tonight, I wont blame him. He just might not be ready to kill someone he once loved. But it would be great if she was out of the picture.

* * *

I walked through the crowd by myself, observing everything. Damon left me, saying 'to just stay in a crowd and Katherine couldn't hurt me'. So that's what I'm doing. I grabbed a glass of champagne from a guy with a tray that was passing me. I took a sip and saw Caroline.

I walked over to her. "Hey."

"Hey." Her phone buzzed and she looked up at me. I winked and headed for the stairs.

I walked into the room, looked at the closet, winked and walked back out. I know, not such a big job, but hey at least I got to do something considering I was just a human. I waited in the room next to it and heard Caroline and Katherine walk up the stairs. I heard their murmured conversation, then Caroline's laugh. Yes!

I walked out and to Caroline, who was laughing and smiling at Katherine. "I did it. I really thought I wouldn't be able to fool you but I did it." Me and Care high-fived.

"Hey, Bitch of the World." I waved at her, smirking. Katherine rushed over to the door, but banged right into the invisible trap.

"What the…?" Katherine turned around and saw Stefan with a stake in his hand. "Stefan…?"

"Hello Katherine." Stefan smiled slightly.

"Goodbye Katherine." Caroline said and walked off. I stayed and took out the weird weapon Rick gave me for my part. Oh yeah, did I mention the awesome part where I could shoot Katherine and laugh in her face. I guess not…

"You don't really think you can kill me with that now, do you?" Katherine smirked, her back to me and the closet.

"No but they can." Stefan smiled looking at us. Damon came out of the closet and both he and I shoot the weapon at Katherine. The two stakes hit her in the back. Damon signaled for me to leave. I smiled, "Bye Katherine." She glared at me menacingly and I just laughed. I headed for the stairs, smiling to myself.

Jeremy bumped into me while I was walking down the stairs and rushed passed me. Not a minute later he came rushing back down, grabbed my arm and started dragging me outside.

"What's going on?" I asked frantically.

"Whatever they do to Katherine is hurting Elena too. She's outside with Bonnie."

"Oh, no." I muttered and let Jeremy pull me along.

When we got to Elena and Bonnie, I saw the two wounds in her back. I felt so guilty knowing I did that to her.

"I'm so sorry Elena." I kneeled down next to her.

"Are they okay?" Elena winced.

"Yeah, but their stuck in the room with Katherine." I replied.

Jeremy started explaining to Bonnie about the witch that linked Katherine and Elena. Bonnie told us to watch Elena while she went and found the other witch.

I put my hand on her back and tried stopping the blood flow, Jeremy helping.

"Here, take my ring." Jeremy tried handing over his life saving ring.

No, Jer. I need you to be safe." Elena refused. I looked back at the mansion hoping Damon and Stefan were okay.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Katherine was sitting on the couch in the room trapped with Damon and Stefan.

"The three of us together just like old times. The brother that loved me too much and the brother that didn't love me enough." Katherine smiled at Damon and Stefan.

"And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself." Damon glared.

"What happened to you Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite." Katherine smiled at Damon.

"Oh that Damon died a long time ago."

"I don't think so Damon. He still comes out and plays with Evie, doesn't he?" Katherine smiled and Damon glared harder. "Do you love her, Damon? Or is she just one of your play things?" Damon growled at her.

"Will you guys stop antagonizing each other." Stefan spoke up.

"Where's the moonstone?" Katherine asked.

"What do you want with it?"

"Does Elena enjoy having both of you worship at her alter?" Katherine asked randomly.

"That was desperate Katherine. Cant you see we can see right through you?" Stefan replied.

"So it doesn't bother you that your brother is in love with your girlfriend?" Katherine asked Stefan.

"I don't love Elena." Damon spoke up.

"Oh, my bad. I meant to say care for her so deeply. Does Evie know?" Katherine played.

Damon gritted his teeth.

"You know this whole Mason thing really has me a bit confused. Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires, so what's in there for you?" Stefan changed the subject.

"Sorry about your pet wolf, you should have been sure to kept him on a tighter leash." Damon smirked.

"I'll have to remember that for next time. He's not the only wolf in town." Katherine smirked.

Lucy the other witch comes to the room and has the moonstone in her hand.

"Katherine, the spell on this room has been broken .Your free to leave." Lucy says.

"Thank god." Katherine smiles and walks over to Lucy.

"When I give you this my debt with you is over." Lucy made sure.

"Done."

"I owe you nothing."

"I said done. Give it."

"I wouldn't do that." Damon warned.

Lucy handed the moonstone over to Katherine and immediately she fell to the ground, gasping.

"You should have told me another witch was involved, Katherine. She's a Bennet witch, but I'm sure you knew that." Katherine fell over onto the floor gasping for the air she couldn't get. "I'm sorry for my involvement." Lucy said then left, leaving Katherine unconscious.

* * *

**Evie's POV**

When Stefan rushed out of the mansion, I quickly got up, said a quick 'goodbye' to Elena and Jeremy and left. I got into Damon's car knowing if things went according to plan, Damon would be speeding out of there with Katherine's body. Hopefully dead.

I leaned my head against the head rest and closed my eyes. My eyes snapped open when I heard someone walking pass. It was Elena by herself. I jumped out of the car and headed for her.

"Elena!" I called out. Elena stopped and turned around to face me. "Wait up." I caught up to her. "Let me drive you home." She was obviously not fit to drive. She was about to protest, but I cut her off. "I wont take no for an answer."

Elena sighed. "Fine." I smiled at her and walked with her to her car. The night air seemed to become more eerie, the more we walked towards her car. Elena seemed to notice it too, because she kept looking over her shoulder.

"I think we should turn back." I mumbled lowly to Elena.

"Me too." Elena whispered and was about to turn around when someone grabbed her. Too fast.

"Ele-!" My voice was cut off when the person grabbed me too and hit me over the head. Then it turned dark.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Did it seem rushed? What do you think about Evie getting kidnapped with Elena?**

**REVIEW! I want at least 10 since i got 8 last time:) LOVE YOU and have a great start of 2011!**


	9. Chapter 9: Rose and a Side of BS

**HELLO! SO im a little disappointed because i asked for 10 reviews last chapter...at least it think i did, but i only got 5! Thats it...:''( Thats depressing.**

**Soooo i thought since i didnt want my reviewers to wait any longer i would upload this chapter. Im nice:)))**

**Anywayss i hope you like the chapter! **

**I dont own anythingg:( Except Evie:)**

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

**Rose**

**Third Person POV**

Damon Salvatore headed to Evie's house the morning after the Masquerade Ball. He was disappointed when he found out that she left without even waiting for him, but knowing she must have beentired after the events of the previous night. But what really made him worry was that she hasn't even texted him.

Damon appears behind Caroline who is getting ready for school. Caroline rolls her eyes and turns towards him. "Yes?"

"Where's Evie? I've been trying to get a hold of her all morning." Damon said with a hint of worry. He would never reveal his true desperation and worry for Evie on the outside.

Caroline frowned. "I thought she stayed at your place last night." Damon scowled, thinking where the heck she could be. "But she must be here somewhere. Maybe she's at the Grill or hanging out with an old friend." Caroline shrugged.

Damon sighed, dropping it for a moment. "So Tyler Lockwood killed someone last night? Why did you cover for him? He's a werewolf."

"Well, that werewolf road leads straight to Vampire Boulevard! I thought I was thinking fast on my feet." Caroline explained.

"Where's your mom?"

"Leading the search party for Aimee Bradley. They haven't found her body yet."

"Ah, teens today and their underage drinking. Tragic. Wait, did you see Tyler's eyes turn yellow?"

"They were more gold with amber highlights."

"Oh."

"So can he turn into a wolf now?"

"Only on a full moon but now he has craze strength and who knows what else. I wonder how much Mason told him. Does he know about us?" Caroline starts texting, avoiding the question. "Hey! What did you tell him?"

"Nothing really. I don't think he knows much of anything. He seemed really freaked out and honestly I felt kind of bad for him." Caroline headed out of her room and started for the door, Damon following.

"He's got to know something." Damon thought.

"I'll ask him." Caroline's about to open the door, but Damon catches her by her collar.

"No, you wont Caroline! He cannot know about us. The bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire so don't be his friend! Do you understand me?" Damon glared.

"I understand. I'm late for school." Caroline pushes Damon off her. "Text me if you know anything about Evie."

"Okay. And if you wanna give your mom any hints, Aimee's body is at he bottom of a ravine with a crack spine. Might save your mom some time." Damon opened the door for Caroline and they both walked out.

* * *

Damon and Stefan met up in front of Mystic Falls high.

"So, Elena _and_ Evie are missing." Damon said in exuberance. "What the hell."

"This has Katherine all over it." Stefan said looking at his brother.

"Katherine's in the tomb. I'm the one that trapped her in."

"Did you?" Stefan looked at Damon in suspicion.

"She's in the tomb, period. End of story, but she did say something to me right before I shut her in. I thought she was lying."

"What did she say?" Stefan asked looking like he might explode if he didn't know.

"That Elena's in danger."

"But nothing about Evie?" Damon shook his head.

"But maybe Elena and Evie met up after the Ball and the person that took Elena, took Evie too, because she was with her." Damon thought and looked at Stefan who was thinking it over.

"It's possible." Stefan paused. "Lets get Bonnie."

* * *

**Evie's POV**

I opened my eyes tiredly and had a huge headache. I groaned and looked around. I was on a couch with Elena and she seemed to be knocked out. I sat up slowly and observed the place. It seemed abandoned and all the windows were boarded up. Sunlight was peaking through the cracks. This has vampires all over it. Why would vampires kidnapped us though? Great, now its going to be hard escaping. But I have a feeling I wasn't suppose to be here.

I shook Elena's shoulder. She didn't budge. I sighed and smacked her across the face. She gasped and opened her eyes. "You okay?"

She nodded, putting her hand up to her face. "Where are we?"

"I'm guessing an abandoned house." I got up slowly and signaled for Elena to follow me. I headed toward a window and looked out through a crack. All I saw was trees and more trees. "An abandoned house in the woods." I told Elena, walking up to her.

Elena started walking up these stairs and I followed her. We started to hear two voices.

"So that's it Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait." A females voice said with a British accent.

"Look, its not too late. We can leave them here. We don't have to go through with this." A males voice practically pleaded.

"I'm sick of running? Elijah's old school, he'll keep to his word. And who is that other girl anyways?" The female said.

"I don't know. I guess the guy I compelled took her too because she was in the way." He paused. "We can share her." My eyes widened and I stepped back, but when I did the floor creaked. Shit. Elena looked back at me with alarmed eyes.

The female vampire turned around and saw us. "There's nothing around here for miles. If you think your getting out of this house, your tragically wrong. Understand?"

"Who's Elijah?" Elena spoke up.

"Your worst nightmare." The female said seriously.

* * *

About an hour of sitting and doing nothing on that stupid couch, Elena stood up and walked off to the room where the female vampire, Rose, was. I sighed and stood up, following her.

"Why are we here?" Elena asked Rose.

"You keep asking me these questions like I'm going to answer them." Rose replied.

"Why wont you? What's the problem of asking questions when we were taking by our own free will." I spoke up, glaring at Rose.

"I personally don't want you," Rose looked at me. "you weren't even suppose to be here. But I'm just a delivery service for you." Rose looked at Elena.

"To who? Elijah?" Elena questioned.

"Two points for the eavesdroppers."

"Who is he? Is he a vampire?" Elena looked determined to find answers.

"He's one of the vampires, the originals."

"What are the originals?" I asked, frowning in confusion. I'm pretty caught up with my vampire history, but I've never heard of the originals.

"Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatore brother taught you anything?" She looked between us.

"You know Stefan and Damon?" Elena asked, intrigued.

"I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys though, but I digress." Oh she better keep her claws out of Damon, I thought in passing. But back to the point. . .

"So who are the originals?" Elena asked.

"Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you," She looked at Elena. "to negotiate ourselves out of our old mess."

"Why me?" Elena beat me to the question. Why the heck would they need Elena, a normal girl?

"Because you are a Petrova doppelganger. You're the key into breaking the curse." Rose said like we were stupid for not knowing.

"So…Elena is like a sacrifice?" I asked catching on. Elena looked at me like she didn't even figure it out yet.

"Yes. The moonstone binds the curse and the sacrifice breaks it." Rose nodded. "Your catching on."

"Tell me more." Elena asked, desperate. Hey, I would be too if I knew my future was to die. The Trevor guy then walked in. "Who were you running from?" Elena asked both of them now.

"The originals." Trevor answered, walking towards me and sniffing me. I cringed away.

"Trev." Rose warned. He sighed and walked to her side.

"What does that mean?" Elena spoke up.

"The first family, the old world. Rose and I pissed them off." Trevor said.

"Hem, hem." Rose looked at Trevor glaring.

"Correction, I pissed them off. Rose had my back and for over half a millennium , they've wanted us dead."

"What'd you do?" I asked curious and having a feeling it involved Katherine.

"He made the same mistake as others did: He trusted Katerina Petrova." Rose sighed.

"Katherine?" I said.

"The one and only, the first Petrova doppelganger." Rose said seriously.

"I helped her escape her fate and now I've," He paused. "sorry, we've been locked ever since." Trevor said.

"Which is why we're not going to make the same mistake again." Rose said looking at Elena. Elena bit her lip and looked at me.

Elena and I headed back to the lousy old couch again, but before I sat down there was a piece of paper on it. Elena looked at it curiously and I picked it up. Elena read it over my shoulder.

**Stefan and Damon are coming**

**-B**

I smiled excitedly at Elena and she returned it. "We're getting out of here."

I watched as Rose and Trevor nervously stood near the stairs, waiting.

"He's here! This was a mistake." Trevor started freaking out.

"No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me." Rose looked into Trevor's eyes.

"No! He wants me dead! No!" Trevor protested. I sat up on the couch truly scared since a 500 year old vampire was deathly afraid of this Elijah guy. This Elijah guy must be really bad.

"He wants her more." Rose said looking at Elena. I grabbed Elena's hand and squeezed it.

A loud knock on the door made me and Elena, and Trevor jump in fright. Rose looked worried.

"You're scared." Elena stated the fact.

"Stay in here with her and don't make a noise." Rose told Trevor sternly, then left the room.

"It's okay." I whispered to Elena and stood more in front of her. I tried making her non-noticeable, but I don't think it would work very well. Elena realized this too, but didn't say anything.

I watched the door Rose left out of carefully. I heard footsteps and I tensed. Rose and this guy that looked like he had a stick up his ass walked in. Elijah I'm guessing.

Elijah spotted me and stopped in his tracks. Um… weird much. I thought he wanted Elena.

"I thought you said you had Katerina's doppelganger." The Elijah dude turned to Rose.

Rose looked shocked. "We do. Behind that human."

"You have both?" Elijah said and rushed over to us. He moved me to the side, glanced at Elena, then smelled my neck. "Malina." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"No." I whispered. He waited. "Evie…" I said my name cautiously. Rose, Trevor, and Elena looked on, shocked and surprised.

"I thought this would never happen." Elijah caressed my cheek. Oh my god, what the hell is he doing?

"I don't know what your talking about." I replied scared.

"Malina was my other half. When she died she said her soul would come in one of her ancestors." He gazed at me. "You look just like her, except for that birth mark." He pointed at my cheek. Um…creeper. "You will come with me." He grabbed a hold of my hand and grabbed Elena's upper arm more forcefully, but not before he sniffed Elena and looked her over. I would've laughed at the face Elena made when he smelled her, if we weren't in a life and death situation. "We have a long journey ahead of us. We should be going."

"Please don't let him take us." Elena begged to Rose.

"One more piece of business and we're done." He dropped Elena's arm and dropped my hand more gently. Elijah walked over to Trevor and suddenly ripped his head off. Rose cried out and Elena and I gasped, shocked.

"You-!" Rose started.

"Don't, Rose, now you are free." Elijah said. "Thank you for giving me something more that I've waited so long for." He looked over at Elena and I. "Come."

I stood by Elena. "No and what about the moonstone?"

"What do you know about the moonstone?" He asked surprised.

"I know that you need it and I know where it is." Elena said.

"Yes."

"I can help you get it." Elena suggested.

"Tell me where it is."

"It doesn't work that way." Elena tried negotiating.

"Are you negotiating with me?" Elijah looked at Rose amused.

"It's the first I've heard of it" Rose whispered, kneeling at Trevor's dead body.

Elijah looked into Elena's eyes and tried to compel her but her necklace was stopping him. "What is this vervain doing around here?" He ripped of Elena's necklace and grabbed her head, forcing her to look at him. "Tell me where the moonstone is."

Then I start coughing really LOUD. It drowned out her answer. I keep coughing and keel over. Elijah rushes over to me and expects me. "Are you okay, Malina?" I shake my head and glance at the now free Elena. Then Elijah surprised me. "That wasn't very nice, now was it? But I guess it doesn't matter since I still heard her." Shit. It was worth a try.

"It just came out of nowhere." I smiled sheepishly.

"Of course." He narrowed his eyes at me. Then there was a noise. "What is that?"

"I don't know." Rose says.

"Who else is in this house?"

"I don't know." Elijah grabbed my hand and took a hold of Elena's arm again and led us into another part of the house. Blurs were going around us at super speed. Please let it be Damon and Stefan. Elijah pushed Elena into Rose's arms and turned to me, demanding me, but not compelling me.

"Go get in my car, darling." I nodded, but headed off to another part of the house instead. Like I was going to listen to him. I hid behind a corner and turned around, but only to be met with a pair of blue eyes. Damon.

"Damon!" I gasped, shocked. I through my arms around him and hugged him tight. "Just in time."

"Stay here." Damon pulled back and kissed my forehead and went back out into the fight. I looked around the corner again and watched as Damon and Stefan started confusing Elijah, which is the only one out in the open.

"Excuse me. To who this may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think you can beat me. You cant. Do you hear that?" Elijah called out, breaking a coat rack into a stake.

I watched as Elena appeared at the top of the stairs. "I'll come with you, just please don't hurt my friends, they just wanted to help me out." Elijah ran up the stairs at super speed.

"What game are you playing with me?" Elijah asked suspiciously. But all too soon Elena threw some sort of vervain bomb into his face, but almost instantaneously he healed. "Malina!" He yelled out. I stayed behind my corner watching. Stefan then arrived and shot him with one of the compressed air weapons, but it didn't hurt him in the slightest. What the fuck is with this guy? Stefan growled and tackled Elijah. They both fell down the stairs, but while Stefan stayed on the floor, Elijah got up. Damon then came out of a room and charged for Elijah's back. Damon pushed the stake through Elijah's heart and pinned him into the door. I came out behind the corner, watching as Elijah turned all grey and shriveled up.

Damon rushed to me and brought me into a hug. "Jesus, are you okay?" Damon leaned back and suspected my body. He touched the bruise on my head from when I first got kidnapped.

"I'm fine." I wrapped my arms around Damon and closed my eyes so sick of everything.

* * *

Later that night I was in my bedroom thinking about everything that Elijah, Rose, and Trevor said. I just couldn't believe this Elijah dude thinks I'm his reincarnated wife. And I was actually ancestors with this girl. I took out my diary feeling bad about not being able to write in it for a while. Boy, do I have a lot to write down now.

_Dear Diary,_

_So Damon and Stefan saved the day! YAY! But I still cant stop wondering if everything Elijah said was true. ME his reincarnated wife? I don't think so. But after we were rescued, Elena and I explained everything Rose and Elijah told us. Damon couldn't believe I was this Malina girl reincarnated and just called it a load of BS. I agree. Damon should be coming over soon. Night_

_P.S. Thank god my mom cant ground me because she was totally off her rocker when I came home._

My window opened and I watched as Damon jumped in. I smiled at him and threw my hair up into a ponytail. "Hey, there. Where did you go again?"

"Just to get you something." Damon walked up to me and kissed my lips softly. He took a box out of his pocket and held it out for me. I took it carefully, looking at Damon suspiciously. It better not have cost anything. Damon shrugged and I flipped it open. Nestled inside was a beautiful, antique looking ring that had a small ruby diamond on it. Holy cow! It was beautiful.

"It's gorgeous, Damon." I looked at him, biting my lip.

He looked at the window, then back to me. "Inside the ruby there's liquid vervain. As long as you have that ring on no one can compel you again. And it's kind of a…promise ring, I guess." Damon coughed, looking at the floor. "It means that I will never hurt you for my own selfish desires." Damon explained. I smiled up at him, happy he told me his feelings…kinda.

Damon took the ring out of the box and took my left hand. He slowly slid the ring onto my middle finger. Perfect fit. He raised my hand to his mouth and kissed my knuckles. Damon looked up at me from my knuckles and my smile stretched wider. This is the Damon that was the polite southern gentlemen Katherine was talking about, but I'm the only one he trusts to see it.

"Damon, this means the world to me." I brought his head up and kissed his lips softly. I leaned back. "So does this mean we're like GF and BF?" I asked in a girly voice and giggled, twirling my hair on one finger.

Damon smirked. "Fuck yes." Damon picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Damon carried me to my bed and he laid me down gently. He hovered over me, just staring.

"I know I'm sexy, but this is kinda creepy." I copied him.

Damon shook his head, smirking and leaned down, capturing my lips in a searing kiss. "I will never let anyone hurt you. I promise that." Damon went back to my lips and sealed it with a passionate kiss. Even though I hate Mystic Falls, I do have to say I think I made the right decision in moving back here.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Weird? LOL **

**Was Damon out of character? I thought i should have him open up a bit more to Evie so it shows their relationship growing:)**

**FINALLY Damon gave her something with vervain in it right? I kept forgetting in the other chapters so i had to sneak that tad bit in at the end:P**

**SOOO how do you think of the twist with Elijah(stick up his ass lmao) and Evie...? MALINA thats what i call some MESSES UP SHIT! haha anywaysss i will explain it a lot more next chapter (cough, cough) i already have it done...**

**SOOO REVIEW AND I WANT MORE THAN 5! I LOVE YOUUU ALLL**


	10. Chapter 10:Katerina

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! Im ssooooooo sorry for not updating for soooooo long but i just didnt find the time to upload another chapter. And i have one more chapter typed out but then thats it and i realized i dont have the desire to continue this story anymore. Im so sorry for leaving you guys hanging but i want to thank you for all of you people who read and reviewed.**

**IM SORRY again.**

**I hope you like this one:)**

**Thanks**

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

**Katerina**

I woke up early this morning feeling happy and carefree. After mine and Damon's make out session, I fell soundly asleep in Damon's arms. I bounced out of bed and skipped down the hallway and to the kitchen. My mom was sitting at the table drinking some coffee and reading the paper.

"Morning." I sang, and skipped over to the coffee pot. I felt like I was still on my Damon induced high from last night.

My mom raised an eyebrow, smiling. "Your in a good mood. What happened?"

I pondered over if I should tell her about me and Damon. Oh, what the hell. "Well I met this guy and we really hit it off. I really like him." I paused, pouring my coffee in a mug and sitting across from my mom. "And…you know him."

She sat up straighter and smiled, mulling it over. "I have no idea. Tell me."

I bit my lip. "Damon Salvatore." I smiled widely. My mom's smile dropped a little, and she looked hesitant. Mine dropped too. "What?" I thought Caroline took away her memory.

"Well… I heard that he's a player." I sighed in relief, since it was only that. Yeah its bad, but I know he wont do anything like cheat on me.

"Well he's different with me." I smiled to myself, remembering last night. I looked down at the ring nestled on my middle finger. Before I knew it my mom snatched my hand and expected my ring.

"Did Damon give you this?" She asked and I could hear surprise in her voice.

"Uh, yeah." I paused. "He comes off really rude and all, but he's really different underneath all the jerkiness." I explained. My mom smiled and let go of my hand.

"I'm glad you found someone." My mom kissed my cheek and headed out the door to work. I smiled, gazing at my ring.

"Wow. Your really deep, aren't you?" Caroline asked appearing in front of me out of no where.

I gasped, still not used to vampire speed and almost spilled my coffee on myself. "What the hell, Care!"

"Sorry." Care smiled, amused and took a seat next to me and looking at my ring. "You are." She sighed.

"What?"

"You already love him." She stated simply.

"No…" I trailed off. "I'm really close though."

"Well, remember the Salvatore's come with baggage." Care got up and super sped out of the door.

I sighed and headed back to my room. I think I'll head to Damon's.

* * *

I pulled into the driveway of the boarding house and saw Elena making her way back to her car. I frowned, wondering why Stefan wasn't going to school with her.

"Elena!" I called, hopping out of my car and running up to her open window. "What happened?" Knowing something was up, from the look on her face.

"Well that Klaus guy," I nodded, knowing what she was talking about. "he's after me and," Elena started whispering close to my ear, glancing at the boarding house, warily. "and I want to find out some more answers, from Katherine." My eyes widened and I bit my lip wondering if this is a good idea.

"I'm coming." I started walking back to my car, intending on following her to the tomb.

* * *

I followed Elena and parked my car behind hers on the side of the road. I hopped out and went up to Elena who was holding a bag and was looking around. "What are we waiting for?" I asked, confused.

"Caroline. We need her to open the tomb." I nodded understanding. Out of no where, Caroline showed up and we all started trekking through the woods to Katherine.

"Tell everyone I wasn't feeling well and I went home instead of school." Elena spoke up.

"And if anyone asks where I am just say I went to say hi to a old friend." I supplied too.

Caroline frowned. "I cant believe I'm agreeing to this. I'm a terrible liar."

"Come on Care." I looked at her with my encouraging face.

"Caroline, as my friend, do you promise or not?" Elena asked, bringing in the girlfriend code.

"You had to break out the girlfriend code. Okay, I promise." Caroline sighed and nodded.

"Okay." Elena and I both said.

"Why don't you want Stefan or Damon to know?" Caroline asked both of us in general.

"Damon would probably kill me." I shrugged like it was no big deal. I was just exaggerating…a little.

Elena smiled at me and rolled her eyes. "Stefan would never agree to this."

I nodded, agreeing with her. We approached the church ruins and headed down in front of the tomb's door.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Caroline asked once more.

"We need answers." I said seriously, and nodded at Caroline to open the door. Caroline sighed and pushed the door out of the way, easily. It still shocks me how strong she is.

"Katherine?" Elena called down the tomb, her voice echoing.

"Bitch of the World?" I called too. Elena and Caroline looked at me like I was nuts. I grinned. It's not like she can get through the door.

"We'll be okay from here." Elena told Caroline. I step back from the door a little bit when I hear a noise. Out of the shadows I saw Bitch of the World limp over and lean against the doorway.

"Hello Elena, Evie. You here to watch me wither away? Goodbye Caroline." Katherine's voice sounded hoarse and weak. Weird.

"She cant hurt us, Care." I told Care, and she bit her lip, but still left.

"Does Stefan and Damon know you're here?" Katherine asked, sliding down the door and sitting. I ignored her.

"I brought you some stuff." Elena ignored her too.

"You came to bribe me? What is it that you want?" Katherine narrowed her eyes.

"I want to know about Klaus." Elena said.

"You've been busy." Katherine hummed.

"I brought you this." Elena took out an old book from the bag. "It's your family history. It says your family line ended with you. But obviously that's not true."

"You think that if you brought me some family keepsake that I would open up?" Katherine said in disbelief.

"I brought you this." My eyes widened when Elena pulled out a bottle of blood and Katherine rushed over, but the spell held her back.

"Elena…" I trailed off, confused.

"It's the only way." She whispered to me. "You don't look so good. How long before you body shuts down? 10, 20 years?"

"20." I replied automatically. I smiled sheepishly as Katherine and Elena raised an eye brow at me. "What? I researched okay."

Elena continued. "It must be painful to desiccate and mummify. I cant even imagine." Elena started pouring some blood in a little cup and pushed it through the door way with a stick. I watched the interaction in front of me, interested. It truly is weird watching two people talk and converse while they look exactly the same.

"You have the Petrova fire." Katherine said once she gulped down the blood.

"More blood?" Elena raised an eye brow, pouring more.

"It's a long story, Klaus and I. It was all the way back to England, 1492, after I left Bulgaria," She paused. "Or thrown out."

"Thrown out?" I questioned.

"My family disowned me. My indiscretions were not tolerated at that time. I had a baby at a Winlock. A shame." I almost felt bad for Katherine, but I pushed it away. "My baby was given away. I was banished to England and I had to adjust so I quickly became English. It was there that I caught the eye of the noble man Klaus. I was taking with him at first until I found out what he is and what he wanted from me and then I ran like hell."

"So, what did Klaus want?" Elena asked. I leaned against the stone wall, feeling like we were going to be down here for a while.

"The same thing he wants from you. He wants to break the curse."

"By killing the doppelganger." I stated.

"He wanted to drain every drop of blood from my body." Katherine said.

"What does the Petrova blood line have to do with Klaus?" Elena asked, taking the question right from my head. Katherine drinks some more blood.

"Well, the curse was bind by the sacrifice of Petrova blood. Witches are crafty with their spells. The doppelganger was created as a way to be able to undo the spell. Once the doppelganger appears, the curse can be broken."

"So you just booked it before he killed you?" I asked, smirking slightly.

"Something like that."

"So you just killed yourself? Just like that?" I said with disbelief, sitting up straighter.

"Klaus needed a human doppelganger. As a vampire I was of no use to him." Katherine said.

"But it didn't work. Your didn't really escape, you've been running from Klaus ever since." Elena said.

"I under estimated his peered vengeance, but leaving with a suitcase was better than dying so you can have your blood spilled over some silly rock." I had to agree with her. I would've done the same thing. I looked over at Elena who looked helpless. "Whats wrong? Afraid, right? You don't want to die? There's another way out." Katherine cut her wrist slightly and we just watched it heal back up. "I made the other choice." Katherine turned around and flipped open the Petrova book.

"So, how much of your story is true?" I asked.

"I have no reason to lie. I have no reason to do anything but sit here and read and rot."

"Okay, so assuming partially of it is true. That's the reason you came back here, isn't it? You wanted to be the one to hand me over to Klaus." Elena spoke up.

"500 years in the run, I figured he'd be willing to make a deal."

"So you got Mason Lockwood to get you the moonstone."

"Right again."

"What else do you need to break the curse?"

"Hmm, look whose getting smarter."

"Its not just me or the stone, is it? Otherwise that you'd be no reason to trigger Tyler Lockwood's curse."

"Witches and their spells. So many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice."

"So you need a werewolf."

"Believe it or not, they're hard to come by."

"A witch to do the spell. Mine bailed but Bonnie will do just fine."

"What else?"

"A vampire."

"Caroline." Elena's words froze me.

I turned angrily to Katherine. "You bitch! You turned my sister just to sacrifice her?" I yelled at her.

Katherine smirked. "A little angry, aren't you, Evie? Too bad you weren't in town yet, I would've turned you." I stepped forward, but Elena pulled me back.

"Don't, she's just trying to get you close enough to the door." Elena reasoned. I realized she was right and took my seat, fuming.

"So you were just going to hand us over to die?"

"Better you die then I." Katherine shrugged and walked farther into the tomb.

"Wait, Katherine." I stood up and walked closer to the tomb. I didn't wait for a reply. "Did you know a Malina?"

"I was wondering when you would ask about that. You look a lot like her." Katherine's voice echoed. "She was one of the maid's of Klaus. Elijah fell in love with her and they kept it a secret from Klaus, knowing he would be beyond mad."

"So how did the blood line go on?" I asked confused.

"She made the same mistake as me, but Elijah didn't care." I frowned in disgust. "But the most interesting thing is that," She paused. " Malina didn't even love Elijah, she just wanted a way out. And she sure got it."

"What happened?"

Katherine looked around the corner. "Elijah found out and got angry. He snapped her neck in a instant, but not before she said that one of her ancestors will seek revenge on him."

"Me?" I questioned.

"Possibly."

"But he's dead."

"That's what you think." Katherine went back around the corner, smirking.

"Elena? Evie?" Stefan said behind us. We both gasped and whipped around.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" Elena asked shocked.

"I could ask you the same question."

"Caroline told you."

"No, she kept your secret but it didn't take long for me to figure out what was so important that you had to keep from me." Stefan turned to me. "I'm surprised you allowed this Evie. Damon wont be pleased."

"We needed answers, Stefan. And we got them." I glared. He pisses me off sometimes.

"Listen to me, whatever she said was a lie. Do not listen to her. She's a liar."

"What if she isn't? You didn't hear what she said." Elena argued.

"You don't have to worry, I wont let anything happen to you."

"That's the problem, you wont but you'll die trying. How is that any better." I nodded, agreeing. Katherine walked back into the shadows.

"There's nothing you can do, Stefan. I haven't even told you the best part of the story."

"He killed them, my entire family, just to get back at me for running. Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance on your friends, your family and anyone you ever loved."

"Don't listen to her, okay?" Stefan said looking at Elena.

"Always the protector but you must realize that she's doomed. There's nothing you can do to stop this unless of course you have this." Katherine pulled out the moonstone from her pocket.

"What?" Elena said in disbelief.

"Oh no, there it is. It's the ultimate lie, isn't it? You spun this whole thing so that we would have to get the stone from you, didn't you?" Stefan said sarcastically.

"I didn't spin anything, Stefan. Its the truth."

"No, let me guess. You want to trade the stone for your freedom, you manipulative, psychotic bitch." My eyes widened at Stefan's words. I didn't even know he swore.

"My freedom? That's where your wrong, Stefan. I don't want my freedom because when Klaus shows up to kill us all and he will, I'll be in the tomb, where no vampire will enter because they cant get out. I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town." Katherine sneered.

Stefan got out of the tomb with Elena and I was behind them. I stopped at the sound of Katherine's voice. "Elijah can only die if you kill him, Evelyn. He has great powers." She paused. "And tell Damon that I'm happy he has someone that loves him back."

I turned around and looked at her face, not knowing to believe her. "I'm sorry about your family Katherine, really. It's not your fault that all this happened to you." I turned around and walked out of the tomb feeling like I made a tiny truce with the Bitch of the World.

* * *

I knocked on the door of the boarding house and waited for Damon to answer. The door opened and I saw his expressionless face. Shit, he knew. He moved out of the way and I walked into the house and into the parlor where Rose was sitting.

"Hi." I smiled slightly at her and she smiled back. I watched as Damon poured himself a glass of scotch.

"He's not that mad at you." Rose rolled her eyes at him and stood up, leaving the room.

"Please, say something." I pleaded sick of the tension.

Damon turned to me and glared. "What the hell do you want me to say?"

"Look, Damon, I'm so sorry. But I found out the truth about the curse and about Malina." I explained.

"Their all lies, Evie." Damon said slowly and gulped down his scotch. "She's a liar and will do anything to get her way."

"I know she's a liar, but she didn't lie this time. There's no way she could've lied about this shit."

Damon exhaled sharply and closed his eyes. He took a seat across from me. "Look Evie, what she said might be true to an extent-"

"It is." I interrupted. His eyes flashed open, angry. "You should really feed. Your too angry."

"Wanna offer." He glared, but changed the subject. "Okay, tell me what she said."

"Thank you." I smiled. "She said that Malina was one of the maids for Klaus and that Elijah fell in love with her. But she only wanted a way out, so she played him. He got pissed, killed her, and now I have to kill him." I explained quickly.

"Bullshit." Damon said. "How the fuck does she know the dick isn't dead."

My eyes widened. "He's not dead…" I put my head in my hands.

"No, the dick almost killed Rose and this guy giving us information today." Damon breathed deeply and opened his eyes. "I believe you to an extent. But all I want to do is relax and not think about this shit."

I nodded and leaned back into the couch. I felt the couch dip down next to me and Damon's breath near my ear. "I'm sorry for flipping out."

I smiled slightly and turned my head to look at him. "It's okay." He leaned in and pecked my lips. "Damon," He kissed me again and 'hmmed' "is it okay," He moved his kisses down my neck. I tried hard to concentrate. "that my mom knows about us." The last part came out in a moan.

All of a sudden, Damon wasn't kissing me anymore. I opened my eyes and he was just staring at me. "What?" He said.

"She asked about my ring and I…told her about… you and me…?" I said cautiously.

Damon's face was blank and I squirmed, uncomfortable. Then his face broke out into a smirk. "Of course it is." He kissed my lips and deepened it. "As long as I can keep doing this"

I smiled into the kiss. "Good." I wound my fingers into his hair and straddled his lap. He moaned into my mouth and stood up, hooking my legs behind his back.

I kissed down his neck, while Damon led us upstairs and into his room. Damon set me down gently on his bed and crawled over me. I started unbuttoning his shirt, but he stopped me. I looked up into his piercing blue eyes and knew everything I've always wanted laid inside this person. Well I could live without the obsessive mood swings, but that's all.

"Are you sure?" Damon whispered, seriously. I nodded and giggled as Damon attacked my face and neck with kisses. Yes, I knew I was giving all my dreams up for Damon, but I couldn't fight with my heart anymore. He was just too tempting.

* * *

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW i wanna at least get up to 50 reviews total before i stop this story and who knows one day i might be bored and might write another chapter:)**


End file.
